BioNaruto
by crazy james
Summary: Delta survived the travel to the surface and had no need to be absorved by Eleanor, so he had a happy life until his death. During his life he took away his own plasmids and gene-tonics and sealed them in a basement he made himself. Millenia later, a sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki finds his way into a cave with strange devises.
1. Discovery

A teen, no older than sixteen sat in front of a desk littered with rectangular devices with circles on them and an orange book with letters no one in that day and age but him could understands.

The boy himself could be called handsome, with an angular face and whisker birthmarks, orange hair that covered the back of his neck yet stayed away from his face, only framing it with two bangs, and eyes a deep purple.

This boy was the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, not that anyone but him knew, a teen called Uzumaki Naruto, a boy many considered to be a demon in human skin, not that the boy cared either.

The teen closed the book with a heavy thud and looked at the device on his hand, looking for the activation button.

Finding it, the boy clicked it and listened, giving it allhis mind to the voice in a language that he was sure he was the only one that could understand.

* * *

"**Delta's first yearly update since my escape from rapture with Eleanor.**

"**The injuries I sustained during our surfacing after the explosion of Lamb's headquarters left me in rest for nearly six months, during which Eleanor was forced to take care of me, I refused to let her become a monster by absorbing my ADAM.**

"**After those six months I found another house to live with my daughter, something I believe she was happy of.**

"**I kept her inside our home for the rest of the year, teaching her things she should have learned if she lived in the surface all her life, like I did before my descent into Rapture.**

"**She learned fast, and still is learning, I think she will be ready for college by the time next summer starts"**

* * *

The voice stopped, along with the static that accompanied the voice.

Naruto pressed another recorder and kept listening.

* * *

"**Second update since my escape from Rapture with Eleanor.**

"**I was right, Eleanor entered college this summer, and she is already one of the popular in medicine, I should have expected that since she was good with people when she was a little sister.**

"**I have kept this from her, as I don't want her to remember her life in the bottom of the sea, but I kept the bottles of plasmids and gene tonics I applied to myself, I have refilled them after extracting the ADAM that made them up from my body with Eleanor's ADAM gathering needle.**

"**The bottles now rest in my sealed off, hand excavated basement, hopefully to never see the light of the day ever again.**

"**I am sure that only Eleanor's descendants will be able to enter my basement again"**

* * *

Another recorded was played.

* * *

"**Tenth update since our escape from Rapture.**

"**Eleanor has finished the first part of her career studies, and now she has found herself a boyfriend despite my best efforts on scaring the boy away.**

"**Tenebaum has showed herself to be adaptable and resourceful, as expected of someone that lived in the noses of all authorities of Rapture without being heavily compromised.**

"**She called from Groenland to tell me that she had escaped the underwater city by somehow accessing a sphere with the little sisters she had with her.**

"**I have invited her over, to hear how Rapture went about without anyone leading it.**

"**I expect it to be overrun with splicers that started killing each other"**

* * *

The boy flipped open a notebook and wrote something in the same language of the book he had closed.

_Splicer: a person that has lost their minds to the ADAM inside them, something that is probably the byproduct of the rewriting of the DNA_

The boy clicked another of the recorders after finishing writing.

* * *

"**Yearly report number 26**

"**Eleanor is now married despite my efforts to have her wait until she is forty, but I suppose thirty-one is acceptable.**

"**Then again, I speak as a man that had married at his fifties, with a woman he met in a time of stress.**

"**My new job as a private detective has gotten me to an investigation on how could what looked like a giant metallic bird fall from the sky.**

"**It was a request from the government, so there was not much I could do against taking it.**

"**I am 57 years old now, I feel old."**

* * *

The boy looked to a wall where nearly a hundred bottles of different colors sat, divided in two, with a small amount of only ten bottles on one side and the other with a bigger amount of nearly ninety.

* * *

"**This is probably the last update I will ever do, number 49.**

"**Eleanor's two children are now in high school, with a year between them, she sends them to spend time with use every evening, and I admit that I am really fond of them.**

"**Elizabeth will probably follow a couple of years behind me, but she has to make sure that Eleanor will not break down upon my death, though I trust Jake will do that.**

"**Eleanor is now the head doctor at the hospital she works in, something that has taken her a lot of time and effort, but not enough that her children don't know her.**

"**If you are hearing this, then you are my descendant, well, Eleanor's, but it's pretty much the same.**

"**I leave you all the plasmids and gene-tonics in my basement, along with the information on Rapture Elizabeth and I gathered**

"**Remember just one thing, my descendant, plasmids may be used in any way, from helping to killing, so don't lose sight of what you want them for.**

"**If you speak your purpose into the voice lock and it detects the right purpose, then you may use them.**

"**Do be careful"**

* * *

The boy stood up from the chair he had been sitting at and walked to the wall where the bottles stood, this time walking with his hand on it until he found a rectangular, metallic thing protruding from the wall.

He put a paper over it, which caused it to spark to life with lights that could be seen in only the most advanced of buildings in his village.

"_**Speak the password now**_" a strange voice from the lock said.

The boy took a calming breath before speaking, "To protect those close to me"

"_**Processing…Password correct, come in"**_ the glass that had been covering the wall slid away, making the boy take the paper away from the lock, making it turn off again.

"So much power in such a little bottle" the boy muttered, "To bad many of them won't be useful now"

The boy made a cross with two fingers of each side, somehow managing to make three copies of himself appear, "leave the summoning, possession and telekinesis out, the first is useless, the second probably won't work on ninja and the third will only work on big stuff.

"The others don't matter as long as I have the body enhancing and the cigarette/alcohol immunity, you pick the rest"

The boy sat himself on an operating table, strapped his feet and one of his hands just hard enough that they wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pulled.

Laying down and putting part of his shirt on his mouth, Naruto waited for one of the copies to tie his free hand down and for the pain the information described to come.

A soon as his free hand was strapped it begun, he felt pain like none he had ever experienced.

* * *

"**Journal of Naruto Uzumaki, October 30****th****, current age is 17.**

"**It has been a month since my clones injected me with the DNA modifying elixirs, and the results have been good so far.**

"**According to Tenebaum and Delta, there is a constant tug at one's mind during the time there is ADAM inside the body, yet I've felt nothing of the sort, only the original pain of having the Plasmids injected.**

"**I've done research regarding what was and what is during the time jump between Eleanor and me, and some of the things I've discovered are good.**

"**EVE and chakra are the similar, but not quite the same, as proven by the fact that even though I train liberally in the use of plasmids, not once have I run dry.**

"**My hypothesis to this is that because EVE and chakra share the same origins, they share the same energetic qualities, but while the body was never able to produce EVE, chakra is naturally produced.**

"**My research in this will continue"**

* * *

"**January 21, age seventeen.**

"**I am now in my last year at the ninja academy, something stupid considering that I've shown my proficiency at the shadow clone, the transformation and the substitution techniques, with the occasional use of Swarm or Scout for entertainment purposes, like at the hot springs.**

"***cough* right, my research on EVE and its similitudes with chakra has reached its end, I have discovered that the reason EVE can't be generated by the body is because it is basically liquid chakra, but denser than that of the human body, this is partly because chakra has become diluted by the body while EVE hasn't.**

"**My research on ADAM is still fruitless, the only thing I can even begin to compare it to is the substance that comes out of my midriff when I am overly emotional or injured, but that was there ever since I can remember.**

"**I will begin the study of the seal on my stomach soon, hopefully to finish my research on it before the academy ends, as I've no doubt any jonin will keep me from tampering with it."**

* * *

"**July seventeen, age seventeen.**

"***sigh*My research on the seal of my stomach took me to the records building, the building where I found out who my parents were, but it has been the first time I use Scout in an official building, and not just the hot springs and library.**

"**Last time I was there I only read the important things in my file: my parents and my blood tipe and bloodline, I was ten at the time, only really interested in seeing if I was really a no-name orphan.**

"**The reading of my entire expedient as a spirit was interesting to the least.**

"**I've discovered that the seal on my navel holds back the Nine Tailed Fox, reading of my mother's expedient shows that she too held it during her time.**

"**I do find myself confused, as her status as holder was marked top-secret while mine was only kept secret from people three years and under when the Fox attacked, this includes those born after the attack more than seventeen years ago.**

"**I have decided to take all my belongings and fake my death during one of my missions when I become a chunin, as that would allow me to wander the world and settle down in a place that would not discriminate against those different, probably Love or Sea-Shell country.**

"**A good thing has resulted in my investigation was that it resulted in me becoming friends with a rather good looking girl named Yakumo, I hope we can move past the awkwardness soon"**

* * *

"**September 12, age is still seventeen, but only for one more month**

"**My friendship with Yakumo has grown during this months, as I helped her become stronger of body with the help of body-strengthening gene-tonics, though I had to give her the level 2 versions, as I'm using the third level ones myself.**

"**As soon as she could walk I brought her to my cave after an extensive tour of the village, during which she proved herself to be a good friend, I have given her the book on English language so we can communicate without anyone knowing what we are talking about, she is in a level lower than me, but only for a bit.**

"**She has read through the database on Rapture and wants to be injected with a plasmid, but the only ones I had were Possession and Telekinesis, despite this she insisted and ended up guilt-tripping me into injecting them, the girl has too much brain.**

"**She has also expressed her desire to accompany me when I leave the village but she needs to get stronger both physically and mentally if she wants to come.**

"**I would give her the teleport plasmid if I had it, but it was lost when Delta destroyed the plasmid factory"**

* * *

**WOOOOOOO, I'm back baby**

**This story came to me when replaying Bioshock 2 a few days ago, as the first time I played it I killed one little sister (felt guilty the rest of the day) and one of the normal people, so I had the good neutral ending.**

**This time however I had the great ending, with Delta being absorbed by Eleanor and guiding her in the new world inside her mind, so I thought 'Why the hell not?'**

**That is how my best and worst ideas normally come into being.**


	2. December tenth

**-December Ten-Konoha Outskirts**

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, walked the road that had become greatly familiar to him after a whole year of daily visits to his friend's house, a lit cigarette dangled from his mouth and his face was set in a strange mix of a scowl and a smile.

The years had been kind to this teen, as his body was lean yet powerful, with a height of nearly seven feet and a face he had discovered was highly attractive to girls, or at least to those that came from outside the village, with his slightly vulpine look and the general bad-boy aura that stayed around him.

His clothes also helped him with his looks, as the tight black shirt he was wearing pressed against his muscles and the sleeveless jacket he was hearing allowed his arms to be seen. His pants were also black, but they were baggy and full of pockets, with a thin orange line running down the side

He cared not for the attention girls gave him though, as he belonged to one girl only: Yakumo Kurama.

The girl had been his only friend for a little less than a year, but you would probably never see two closer friends, enven though Naruto planned to change that that day.

In one of his hands was a little box that contained a necklace for the girl he was going to visit, but only him and the old man that had unofficially adopted him knew what was inside, not even the man's daughter, a girl that was already married, knew what was inside the box.

He wouldn't give it to her yet though, he had to take her on a date first.

Arriving to Yakumos's house he took one last, long drag to his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and putting it out, pocketing the jewelry box as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Yakumo's uncle smiled as he saw him, "Thank god you're here, she's been worrying about when you'll come since you didn't come in the morning" the man said.

Naruto snorted, "yeah, well, Iruka would put me in detention the whole next day if I skipped again, it doesn't help that the graduation exams are coming"

Yakumo's uncle sighed as he guided Naruto through the house, "things have sure changed since I was a gennin," he said, making Naruto look at him oddly, "well we graduated at twelve, and there a lot to be said about the curriculum, I've seen fitter kunoichi lately, nothing compared to the fangirls we had to deal with during the academy"

Naruto grunted in annoyance, not at Yakumo's uncle, but at some of his…class mates, "yeah, they've tried to beat that attitude out of them," he said.

"Yeah, the previous program left the slack to be picked up by the jonin teachers," the man said, "left a lot to be desired, I had to change teams many time because one of my teammates got killed"

"Hope you didn't lose any friends," Naruto said, as a person with only one true friend he knew the true importance of bonds with other people, as if he had a lot of fans due to his looks, his only bonds apart from Yakumo were Teuchi and Ayame.

"Nah," the man shook his head, "I was part of the group that did independent study, my friends were some of the few that actually survived many missions before getting crippled" the man stopped and clapped, turning to Naruto, "enough of this depressing stuff, you have to congratulate my niece now"

That was one of the reasons he was there after all, it _was_ Yakumo's birthday today and he planned to give her a present she would remember for years to come.

"See ya" the young man called as Yakumo's uncle walked away. He knocked on the door three times and called out, "mind if I come in, I prefer your room to the hallway"

Heavy, rushed footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, making Naruto smirk, "You're here!" Yakumo cried as she opened the door and threw her arms around him.

Naruto chuckled as he returned the hug, "No I'm not" he replied once Yakumo leaned away from him, "I'm just a figment that your imagination created" he chuckled at her annoyed expression, "Of course I'm here, it's your birthday, now put your shoes on, I've got something planned"

"OH" her expression rose then fell as she looked at her clothes, "I'm not underdressed, am I?" she asked

Naruto chuckled, "If anything you'll be more comfortable than me" he answered, unconsciously fingering the box in one of his pockets, "just put on your best walking shoes and you'll be fine"

The girl nodded, making her braid of reddish-brown hair bounce, and she ran to her closet.

Naruto took this time to admire the girl before him, enjoying the slight bounce of her bigger-than-average chest as she moved and sat herself to put on her shoes.

Yakumo was attractive, even if she refused to admit it, with her round face and pout-ish lips, fair skin that had been getting progressively darker the more time she spent with him, and a body with large chest and firm rear. Yet she was also tall, reaching to his own chin, something impressive considering he was one of the tallest people in the village, which was aying something when the average height was between five and six feet.

The only persons taller than him was a white-haired pervert that didn't bother having an alibi when peeping and another white-haired man that had no concept of public decency as showed by his constant reading of the Make-out series.

At least he used Scout when in the hot spring and pretended to sleep.

Then again, he had been using it less and less in the hot spring unless Yakumo was there.

Hey, he was entitled to his fantasies.

Back on topic: Yakumo did not want to admit that she was pretty, her purple shirt hid her curves and the pants she wore were even baggier than his own.

Though why she used pants when her 'shirt' reached her mid-thigh was a mystery to him.

'_RIGHT_, _keep your mind out of the gutter Uzumaki_' he mentally told himself.

He held out his arm for her, already knowing that she would take a bit before taking it, but time was all he had, "Right, first stop is Ichiraku's I have to pick something from there" he said as the two started to move through the corridors

Yakumo groaned, "please tell me aren't getting ramen for lunch" she whined to him, "I know you like the stuff, but it isn't healthy as often as you eat it" he sighed and went for a cigarette of the packet in one of his cargo pockets, only to have his hand smacked, "Nor is smoking healthy for you, I don't care if you have that tonic in you, it still hurts you" she said the middle part in English and the rest in the normal language, as both of them knew that they had guards hanging over them.

"It works by healing me every time I smoke, how can that be harmful?" he asked, just to sigh as the girl glared at him, "and anyway, no, we're not eating ramen today, we're eating my own concoctions" he smiled at her.

"So" the girl began, "noodles of some kind"

If Yakumo were not holding Naruto's arm he would have face planted, as it was he missed a step and turned to glare at her when he regained his footing, starting to scowl as she started to laugh.

"No, noodles are only a side dish," he said, making her grin, "Teuchi and Ayame also agreed to help us get away" he murmured in English, "wouldn't want them to intrude"

The two walked from the forest to the village itself, ignoring the scowls, glares and stares thrown at them while talking about nothing in particular, getting the occasional odd look because they started to talk in English, a language that they already knew was totally unknown to anyone but scholars.

Eventually they reached the village's center and entered the little stand called Ichiraku's, after the owner that had also created the stand from nothing, and they were greeted by said man, a middle-aged male with graying hairs and a portly appearance, wearing a chef's hat and apron.

Behind him was a twenty-something girl with brown hair and eyes, also wearing a chef's hat and apron but with a white robe instead of the gray shirt the man wore, ran to hug the two as soon as they entered, throwing the towel she had been using on the counter.

This two were Teuchi Ichiraku and Ayame Sora nee Ichiraku, Naruto's adopted family, "Hello you two, you never come when I'm here anymore, only when it's Hiro-kun's shift" the woman pouted at them.

"It's not my fault you work in the mornings sis" Naruto replied, "I can't skip now, not when I'm close to graduating"

Ayame turned serious and Teuchi turned to them as he opened the fridge of the stand and took out a basket, "It's nearly that time then?" asked Teuchi.

"Almost, one more year at the most" the boy replied and turned to Ayame, "what have you and Hiro decided?" he asked the woman.

"We'll follow you, we don't want our children to become ninja" the woman replied, making Naruto nod.

"Well, if everything's set, then we'll be taking our leave now" Yakumo said.

Naruto snapped his fingers and pointed at Teuchi, "Right, we'll be leaving now old man" he ducked under the swat at his head and grabbed the picnic basket, dragging Yakumo along for the ride.

Once again the two were on the streets, but this time Naruto was ahead and hurried to reach the destination he had in mind, yet he was not rough with the girl once.

Eventually they reached a clearing in the middle of the forest and Naruto started setting everything up, smiling as he saw Yakumo staring in wonder at the waterfall nearby, "this place is beautiful" she whispered.

"Yep" Naruto said, loud enough that she could hear him from where she was, "I found this place a couple of weeks ago, thought it would be a great place to ask you" he got a strange look in return.

"Ask me what?" she tilted her head.

"If you would be my girlfriend" he answered, smiling at her astonished expression.

She gaped at him for a few moments before throwing herself at him, chanting "YES!" and smacking her lips into him.

When they broke apart he was wearing a silly smile of pure glee, "good then" he said.

The two ate the meal Naruto had prepared, tasting the things that had been lost to time just as much as technology had been.

Soon enough sunset came and it was time for them to return home, but there was one more thing Naruto had to do before getting her back into her compound, "There is one more thing I want to give you," he slowly and nervously took his hand to his pocket, taking out the jewelry box that Teuchi had given him a day ago and opening it to show a golden locket with a purple gem on the outside.

Yakumo took her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp that forced its way out of her, "it, it's beautiful, so pretty" she whispered.

Naruto took it out of the box and held it out, Yakumo turning around so he could put it around her neck, hugging her from behind as he finished and resting his head on hers.

"Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

"**December ten, age is currently eighteen.**

"**My first date with Yakumo was a complete success, or at least I think it is by the two wonderful make-out sessions we had.**

"**My experiments with the capacity of my plasmids have been revealing so far, truly worth the constant headache I get during the evenings when the clones I have working on experimentation start dispelling because of lack of chakra.**

"**I have discovered that the constant push of chakra into the hand that is using the plasmid in the case that it is offensive will create barrages or streams, a beam in the case of Electrobolt, of varying sizes depending the amount of charka put into it, something not described in Omega's notes.**

"**The most interesting thing, however, is that by the continuous push of chakra without letting the plasmid leave my hand leads to what Omega called a mine or a bomb, making quite an exemplar trap, as proved by the experience of more than one unlucky clone that walked into it.**

"**Scout has also proven to be an interesting thing: it is instantaneous but the range it works at is different depending on the amount of chakra I put into it, but the extra range countered by longer time it takes my spirit to return to my body.**

"**A development has arisen in the last week; a constant tug at my conscious mind during the evenings when I am more tired. This is not the constant tug at my sane mind that the ADAM causes, but something else, it is my belief that it is the Nine Tails wanting to speak with me.**

"**Time to consider if I should allow him to meet with me will be taken"**

* * *

**I hate, HATE writing romance, I just suck at it, SUCK**

**There really isn't much more to say, only that I had this written when I posted yesterday, but I wanted to have all stories with a second chapter ready before posting again.**


	3. December 20

**-December 20-Konoha Academy**

"Right, now, for your final test, perform the clone, transformation and substitution, along with any other jutsu you may know"

Naruto stood in front of Iruka Umino and Mizuki Toji, smoking one of his cigarettes and studiously ignoring the glares he got from both teachers and students for ignoring the 'No smoking' sign on the wall.

"You can start at any time" Iruka prompted, "take your time"

"I don't understand you," Naruto said "I'm finished already" with that he exploded in a small cloud of smoke, reappearing with his legs crossed over a desk, leaning down on his chair.

"You may have performed the clone technique, but you are missing the substitution and the transformation" Mizuki said calmly.

Naruto shrugged, "how do you think I got here?" he pointed at a small pouch on the floor where his clone had been, "how do you think I hid?" the man slowly let out a smoke filled breath, "really, the women at the hot springs have better senses than you"

Iruka smiled at the annoyed expression on Mizuki's face, "any other jutsu you would like to show us, Naruto?"

A smirk crossed the orange-haired man's face, "well, there is this one technique that always knocks out the males I use it on" everyone could see that the smile on his face was daring, "I could show it you, if you promise not to pass out"

Iruka blushed, knowing what the ginger was talking about from reports done by previous instructors, "no, I don't think it would be necessary"

'I win' Naruto mouthed to him before shrugging, "suit yourself, I would think that you would like to prove your manliness by standing up to a jutsu that has knocked out every male that sees it"

Iruka had to admit, the man knew how to play with people, if he were saying it to anyone but him, who already knew not to let the ginger get under his skin, they would probably fall.

"But I suppose that you are smart enough to notice that you have a week mind" the ginger man said, smiling into his hand.

Iruka snapped, "You know what, DO IT!" the instructor fell into his trap, "I dare you, knock me out if you can!"

Naruto chuckled, "suit yourself" one of his hands moved and he said, "Transformation"

The whole male population of the class was blown back by a nosebleed because Naruto had transformed into a naked, female version of himself, only to transform back as soon as he felt glares on him, "If you want to you could have just asked" with a poof of smoke his clothes disappeared, leaving him with nothing but smoke and his feet to cover his member.

The female part of the class fainted with huge blushes on their faces.

Naruto chuckled; sometimes it was just too easy.

* * *

**-Nighttime-Forest**

Naruto liked nights like this one, nights when he could be all alone, with only the sounds of nature accompanying him as he smoked away his frustration.

Ramen had been his stress reliever before cigarettes, but the latter just worked so much better.

His main frustration was the idiotic, patronizing old imbecile that dared tell him that he was not ready for knowing who his parents were, not even when he was already eighteen, a ninja and an adult in the eyes of any law.

The bastard of a Hokage wanted something from him, too bad that his inheritance was already inside his cave, in a side-room he had burned into the wall, so he had nothing to bargain with him if he ever decided to go rouge.

But not only that, the old fool had also sealed Yakumo, his sweet, dangerous Yakumo, from herself, she had been nearly homicidal when he had first made contact with her, and now he was pretty much ordering him to stay away from her.

But again, the fool could do nothing because his relationship with Yakumo was purely emotional and not professional.

His second frustration was that people still were bitching about something that had passed almost two decades ago, about something that he had no control over, about something that a bastard of a demon had done, about something his father, and he used the term loosely, had created.

It reminded him of a saying Delta had been fond of: 'A person may be smart, but people will always be stupid'

And he only made bonds with smart people, that way stupidity could be prevented.

Now if only there was a true way to cure stupidity other than age.

Then again, age also added the risk of senile dementia.

The third of his frustration had been added recently to his list of major annoyances, because there were a lot of things in his list of minor annoyances, the Kyuubi was getting more and more insistent as time passed.

If the bleeding demon did not calm down with its pushes against his mind he would go into the seal and burn it, then freeze it, then melt him, only to set a whole hive of insects on it and then setting it on fire again.

Yes, that would be amusing to see.

Now, due to the abuse he had taken during his childhood, Naruto had learned to always be alert no matter what.

Not even his relaxation times were an exception, but he moved the chore of guarding himself to a clone so that he could relax in peace.

So he was on guard when one of the clones he had posted popped and relayed to him that an intruder was close by.

Not a minute later Mizuki busted through the underbrush into the clearing under the tree he was sitting at, so Naruto decided to interfere with the man.

Maybe he could learn a thing or two from the scroll on his back.

It certainly looked important enough.

The ginger man jumped down from the tree, his cigarette reduced to the butt during the descent, "what brings you here this fine evening?" Naruto asked, knowing from the man's look that he had been running away.

"The Demon is here" Mizuki scowled, "no matter, I'll kill you and then take this to Orochimaru" the man pulled a giant shuriken from his waist and threw it at Naruto, but the young man stopped it with a quick use of Cyclone.

Mizuki charged and Naruto took a single step back as the man tried to hit him, blowing the smoke of his cigarette into the man's face, sending Mizuki into a coughing fit.

"A demon, am I?" Naruto gripped Mizuki's hair, "well I can tell you that I am not the Nine Tails, but I do come from the Underworld" taking the butt of the cigarette that he hadn't thrown away during the fight, Naruto placed it against Mizuki's temple, not reacting to the man's shouts of pain.

"You know, I haven't tried this in any humans, as my clones only discovered it a few days ago" the hand that was gripping Mizuki's hair turned dark red with a few brighter lines running down it.

Soon the smell of burnt hair and flesh started to permeate the air around them, "I can heat my hand to the temperature of a common fire at the third part of the flame, where the fire is hotter than in any other part, just so you know, the hottest part of a flame can burn up to two thousand degrees, though a fire that hot is uncommon"

Naruto felt his hand fall to his side, only to see that he had already burnt through Mizuki's whole head, leaving only a smoking body that was slowly catching fire.

Naruto looked at his hand, then at the scroll that Mizuki's corpse still had on its back, grabbed the scroll and walked away to his cave.

The ANBU team that investigated the forest fire that had started only found a charred, headless corpse.

* * *

**-Cave**

"You may be useless to me" Naruto said to the scroll, really, the only useful thing he had found was a fire release technique that had the chance of blowing up on his face, a wind release technique that had the possibility of shredding his head and the shadow clone explosion, everything else required human sacrifice, "but as a bargain chip you are priceless"

And it was true, the scroll held everything that Konoha would prefer erased from history; the Impure World Resurrection, the Death Reaper Consuming Seal, the Blood clone, the Corpse Clone.

All techniques that interrupted the natural order of the world.

Konoha would stop at nothing to get them back.

He could use it if he was ever discovered after he faked his death.

But first he had to take care of a problem.

He lay down on his bed allowed the Nine Tails to pull him into wherever it was that it wanted him to go, most likely the seal.

* * *

**-Mindscape**

The first thing Naruto noticed was the darkness that covered wherever he was, so he lit his hand on fire, making the shadows go somewhere else.

He noticed that he was in what looked like a basement, with pipes of three different colors running on the roof: one orange, one red and one blue.

The orange and blue he recognized without a doubt; his chakra and the chakra of the Nine Tails; so this was probably how his mind pictured his body and energy circulatory systems to be like.

The third pipe was most likely the ADAM running through him, as it matched the descriptions of a dark red, gooey substance that Delta had seem whenever he had a little sister harvest ADAM from a corpse.

The ginger man wished he had another smoke as he followed the orange pipe upwards, only to find himself surprised to find himself with a cigarette in his non-burning hand.

Not being one to look at a horse gift in the mouth, he simply lit it and kept walking, eventually reaching a boiler room with a giant cell in one side and, not surprisingly, two big boilers on the other.

"**So this is my jail**" a voice with no distinctive qualities other than the power behind it said from inside the darkness, "**I am not impressed**, **you look as girly as your bitch of a mother**"

Naruto looked at his unlit hand, wondering if perhaps he could use two different plasmids at the same time.

Deciding that he could at least try, Naruto concentrated and called an ElectroBolt to his hands and shooting it at beyond the cell, enjoying shout of pain that came from beyond them, "yeah, I don't know my mother, and I don't really care, I mean, she left me a letter and her whole estate" he shot again, "but I do care about the fact that you've been making my life hell for the last few months, so explain why you called me here or I'll keep a constant shock running through you"

The Kyuubi laughed, **"I like your ruthlessness, you would have made a fine demon**" another bolt ran through the water at their feet, making the Fox cry out again, **"Yes, I fine demon indeed, pity you are taken and a human, otherwise I would take you myself"**

"There is an interesting thing I've heard about in the diaries of my ancestor" Naruto started, his face set in a concentrated look, "A thing called petrol, with combustive qualities that could produce great amounts of energy with just a second of burning" the water started to change colors, becoming black with patches of rainbow mixes, "By the end of Delta's life, petrol could produce enough energy to move almost two tons of metal plus people with just one gallon for nearly seven miles" Naruto started to lower himself to a crouch keeping his burning hand up, "If you don't tell me why I'm here, I'll light this place on fire, and you can't escape it in any way"

A grinning face with blood red eyes looked at him from beyond the bars, "**That is not necessary I assure you"** the Kyuubi said, **"But I only wanted to see if you were worthy of hosting me, at least until I break away from here**"

Naruto stood up and punched downwards, making just one tiny spark land on the oil and lighting it, just as he disappeared from the mindscape.

"**NO, NO, NO YOU DAMN BASTARD; YOU'RE WORSE THAN YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS BEFORE EATING YOU AND SPITTING YOU BACK OUT" **the Kyuubi shouted as the flames reached him

* * *

"**December 20****th****, Age is still eighteen.**

"**I have discovered something about me, something that I am not sure how to feel about, as it may be a blessing in disguise or a hidden curse.**

"**After finally graduating from the ninja academy I retired to my usual relaxing place to smoke without anyone bitching about it, only to find myself in confrontation after the moon went up.**

"**I killed Mizuki Toji, one of the most vocal in their discrimination against me, as he was running away from the crime scene of his theft of the forbidden scroll without so much as a second thought.**

"**I don't feel any of the reactions the instructors told me I would feel; I felt no shock, I felt no regret, I felt no sense of accomplishment.**

"**I felt absolutely nothing as my burning hand went through his brains and his skull with an amazing ease.**

"**Am I a monster for feeling nothing as I killed? Am I a monster for torturing a demon that was as much a victim of circumstances as I was?**

"**My great-grandaunt, Mito Uzumaki, became the first container of the Fox when it was summoned by Madara Uchiha in his battle against Hashirama Senju.**

"**Yet, it condemned me too, told me I was weak just because I was a human, without getting to know me; It made a judgment without first seeing all the evidence.**

"**I will visit Kyuubi again eventually, but first I will tell my concerns to Yakumo, I hope she can lend some light in my concerns, for I don't want to become a splicer, but how can I be turning into a splicer when I am a descendant of the greatest Big Sister ever? How can I be turning into a monster when the Kyuubi is constantly healing the damage the ADAM does to my mind?**

"**Yet, a monster doesn't feel anything, but I am clearly infatuated with Yakumo, I love Ayame and Teuchi as if they were my own sister and father, I am starting to accept Hiro as my brother-in-law, I feel positive emotions, but anger has not been coming to me as easily as it did when I was twelve, I only feel annoyance now, I haven't been truly angry ever since I discovered Delta's cave, so maybe it could be that.**

"***Sigh* what is happening to me?"**

* * *

**And I am done with the chapter, in which Naruto discovers something different.**

**I will start with finals tomorrow, so expect the next update to be on the second week of June, which is when I recieve my grades.**

**Two more weeks until I'm free for the summer, YAY!**


	4. Gennin

**-December 25-Konoha**

"I hate people" Naruto said as he took a particularly long drag of his cigarette, "Stupid people, but people nonetheless"

Yakumo sighed at her boyfriend's attitude, "I know you do, but its Christmas time, you're supposed to be happy" she leaned into his chest, changing the position of his arm around her shoulder.

"And I am, spending my day with you, Ossan, nee-chan and nii-san," he threw the cigarette butt away, enjoying the hiss of pain of whoever it fell on, "couldn't wish for a better day," he locked eyes with Yakumo and grinned, "unless you want to give me an intimate present"

A hard slap to the back of his head was his answer, "get your head out of the gutter Uzumaki," she growled, "don't ruin the day."

Naruto chuckled, "come on, you know me, I'm a sick bastard," another slap fell on his head, "but you love me anyways, it's part of my charm"

"What charm?" Yakumo asked, mirth in her eyes, "You're nothing but a smoking man that can't keep a civil conversation with anyone"

"Smoking hot you mean" Naruto grinned at her, "You know you want a piece of me"

Yakumo looked at him with a thoughtful expression, her eyes traveling up and down his body, settling on his chest and crotch several times, "I suppose" she started to lean in, "you _are_ a stud" they were quite close to each other now, "but I won't fall for it, _Naruto__**" **_she whispered into his ear, chuckling at his stupefied expression and walking away.

'_That cheeky minx_' His face set into a scowl and he started walking again, "There's a thing called blue balls, ever heard the term?" he scowled at Yakumo once he caught up to her, "it's painful for a man to get them"

By now they had already reached the Ichiraku stand and were making their way up the stairs to the secon floor, where Ayame, Teuchi and Hiro lived.

Luckily Ayame and Hiro had sound-proofed their room, and made sure to lock their door every night.

Teuchi could get overprotective.

"But you are a strong man that will deal with the pain, right?" She smirked at him.

Naruto growled at her before turning to the door, where an amused man could be seen.

He was of an average height, but his hair was raven-black, an oddity in Hi no Kuni, where brown was the most common hair color. His eyes were forest green, another oddity, since those were more common in places close to Mizu no Kuni. Finally, as to complete the image of a foreigner, clothes that were meant to keep humidity out of them hung off his frame, once again, a sign of a former resident of the Land of Water.

"So, what kind of pain are you two talking about?" the man asked amusedly.

"Blue balls" was the simple, almost grunted answer.

Hiro shrugged, "can't say you have my pity," the man said, "Ayame-chan can be rather cruel from time to time."

The man was saying the truth, as the woman did have a cruel streak from time to time, teasing her husband, little brother and Yakumo during meal times and unexpected times.

One could not guess just by seeing the woman once

"You only met her two years ago," the chain-smoker said, "I had through puberty with her nearby" his scowl deepened, "there was not a second I spent with her that I wasn't blushing or flushing"

"You used to be so sweet, too" Ayame said as she appeared behind Hiro, her arms wrapping around the man's neck, "why did you have to change?"

Naruto stared at her with a deadpan expression, not bothering to answer, making her pout and stick out her tongue.

The two older adults finally let the two younger come in to the house, where the smell of turkey and many other things permeated the air.

"Smells great as usual, Teuchi-ossan," the youth half-shouted almost as soon as he entered the house, "makes me almost want to learn how to cook elaborate stuff."

The ginger man did know how to cook, but only simple things, things that only the most inept of people could not make properly, and that was enough for him, as he never planned to have parties that required elaborate food at his own home.

Teuchi sighed, "you should, but let's not get caught up with that," the man brought out the turkey to the table, everyone sitting down, "let's celebrate"

* * *

"**Christmas, a day of celebration, the only day when shinobi stop working , the only day that wars between countries stop, giving the civilians a false feeling that nothing could ever go wrong on Christmas.**

"**That is something that has not changed since Delta's time, wars will stop for no reason, wars are the only thing that will prevail in human nature.**

"**Technology is forgotten, buildings rot, cemeteries are lost in the wild, the only thing that stays along with war is religion.**

"**The best example is Mizu no Kuni, the old bastard did not want me to know, for whatever reason, that there is a civil war going on there, and I have everything planned for a perfect death-set-up should I ever be ordered to go there while the war runs.**

"**Research on my plasmids is slow-going ever since I discovered that I could make my limbs become the element of the plasmid, with the exception of scout.**

"**I am trying to find a way to create ADAM, if only to make my body able to handle the eight plasmid, but I know that unless I can make gallons of it, creating Summon will be impossible"**

* * *

**-January 3****rd****-Konoha academy-**

"I would like to congratulate all of you for making it through, as all of you have shown the promise of being great ninja" Iruka said as he walked around the front of the room, "but now is the time for me to be honest, even though you've probably heard this many times before.

"Most of you will die in a gruesome way, either during a mission or because of a miss-timed jutsu, and none of you can guess how you're going to die.

"That is why you must trust in your comrades; trust that you will be protected during a mission and hope that you will have luck on your side.

"As of right now, you will be divided in squads of three, led by a jonin, and remember, these teams are made with the hopes of both the best performance"

Everyone looked at him, but Naruto started clapping, startling everyone, just to notice that he had his head looking at the table, where some strange device was sitting.

The man looked up, noticing that he was the only one clapping, "weren't you giving a motivational speech?" the teacher looked at Naruto like he was an idiot, "that is the kind of shit I've come to expect from you"

Iruka growled, "just listen now: team one…" Naruto paid no attention, returning to the device on his table and taking out a chisel and carefully poking it, "team thirteen: Uzumaki Naruto, Ami and Inuzuka Hiyori"

Naruto, who had raised his head almost as soon as his name was called out, raise his hand, a question getting out his lips, "Why do I have 'Top Bitch' and 'Make-up Expert' on my team?" he twitched, "Oh Hell No, I ain't taking that kind of missions, I got a girlfriend, you know?" He was clutching the strange device, a rectangular, box-like thing, with the same hand he was pointing at Iruka with, "she's cruel enough as it is, gave me blue balls all break, do you have any ideas of what she would do if I did that?"

"Naruto, shut up"

"Hell nah, she's a Kurama for fuck's sake, I suck at genjutsu, you fucking know it"

"Naruto, it's not a seduction team"

"Yes it is, you know what I can transform to, I got a ten-inch in my pants, Top Bitch is an Inuzuka and Make-up Expert was considering taking up the geisha profession."

"You have the best abilities at stealth and information gathering, Hiyori has the best at tracking and Ami has the most potential for infiltration."

"When you say it like that, it makes me sound like a pervert" the grin on his face did too, "but you and I both know that I don't sneak into the onsen, only Pervy-Hermit does"

"You should respect the Sannin"

"What's there to respect? Dude's a pervert, a hermit and a smut-writer"

"He is the best seal-master in the village"

"HELL NAH, I am, seals are my bitches" every female twitched, "I am an Uzumaki, for fuck's sake."

"A useless clan that got themselves killed" a person muttered somewhere in the room, but only Naruto heard him.

In an instant the ginger was in front of a woman with black hair and grey eyes, his hair caught the light in such a way that it looked like fire and his eyes held a fury that only a few people had ever seen before, "say that again, I dare you, I Double Dare you, motherfucker"

The whisper was low, yet loud enough to be heard by everyone in the classroom.

The girl was sweating under the pressure of the undiluted KI that shone through the blue eyes of Naruto, eyes that even when scowling never truly held rage, only now had the woman ever seen such rage in someone's eyes.

What was that cold thing poking her throat?

"Listen Inuzuka, we may be teammates," Naruto whispered, his middle finger, covered in ice, though invisible to everyone, coming closer to the woman's throat, "but you make the mistake to make me angry ever again and I'll hide your body so well that nobody will find it" he whispered near her ear.

God, this was just angry? If it was the she hoped she would never see him in a rampage.

"When are they picking us up?" Naruto asked as he backed away, nearing the doorway.

"Any time now, I just have to finish naming the teams"

"Send me a runner boy; I've better things to do than waiting around," he looked at the box-like thing, "I should be finished with this by nightfall," he muttered.

Iruka sighed, "Right, team fourteen is formed by…"

* * *

**-One hour later-training ground 83**

"I'm here fuckers, what do I need to do?" he was still carrying the same box that he had been on the classroom, but this time he was fiddling with the front of it, with some strange, orange cables now sprouting from the top and one of the ends connecting with Naruto's ear.

"You are late" the jonin that was sitting before the two girls, one the very definition of girly, with hair that looked over-cared for, clothes that, while practical, could pass unnoticed in town and a frame that only women in Konoha could have. The other had a feral look, mellowed out by the fact that she was staring at him with fear, wearing tight, white clothing that hugged her body and her hair in a ponytail.

The jonin looked average, with a bandana-like forehead protector and sunglasses covering his eyes. Aoba was his name, one of the few jonin in the force that Naruto tolerated.

"Had to finish this thing, it's been avoiding me for a while now" he made a surprised face, nodding and tapping his thigh to a rhythm only he could hear, "man knew good music"

"Music?" Aoba asked as he looked at Naruto, who nodded and held out the box.

"This thing keeps music in it, might make a patent for it, would have to go to Snow though" he said, passing it through his shirt and pocketing it once the cable came all the way from his neckline to his waistline.

"Right, well, we'll have a little test"

* * *

"**January third, I'll be sure to remember this day, even without the help of this journal**

"**I was humiliated by Aoba, not that I wasn't expecting it, since I refuse to let anyone see the plasmids I wield until the time is right, but it shows that I should concentrate on more things than just my plasmids and seals.**

"**From now on I'll train my ninja abilities too.**

"**The test seemed simple enough with Aoba told us what to do; fight him, get one of the bandanas he had on his belt and keep it until noon, something I thought easy.**

"**After he trashed me, something I didn't think possible since I'm easily a C-rank ninja without plasmids, I was forced to work with the Bitch and the Make-up monster, adding to the humiliation I felt.**

"**But both fear me more now, and I consider that a win.**

"**He took us in, another win.**

"**We are NOT a seduction team, for that I am glad**

"**Now, onto pressing matters, I finally finished the inscription of energy seals in the back of the iPod that Delta left in his basement, careless man really, but the nature of the cave preserved the metal and the chips, just like it did with the recorders and the computer.**

"**I am waiting for any other breakthrough with Delta's technology, but so far I seem to have discovered everything in the cave, so I've decided to inject myself with enrage, should come in handy in bandit clearing."**

* * *

**That is it for the week, but no back in schedule and since my finals are almost over I am not encumbered by useless studying.**

**This is the best story in my mind, warm, still maleable, ideas have come and gone during the weeks I've been working on it, so do not be surprised if this is updated independently of my others.**

**On other news, my sister is coming back from France this month, so I'm planning on getting mariachis to the airport when we pick her up, good idea? I thinks so.**


	5. C-rank

**-January fourth-Konoha forest**

"_You'll never beat me if you let your anger cloud you"_ Naruto heard a voice from his memories as he punched a tree with an impassive face, but an observing eye could see something boiling inside those eyes.

"_Anger is the one thing a ninja should never feel, so stop and think" _the voice continued, for Naruto was still inside his memories of the day before.

"_If you want me to leave my anger then stop holding back!" _the punches gave way to kicks to the side of the trunk, as the front of it was starting to smolder from the temperature of the punches that Naruto was throwing, but the kicks were no better.

"_I am better than the idiots of my class, I can take you!" _the tree started to rattle from the force, making the birds and squirrels that had made it home leave it.

"_If you stop holding back then I might consider it" _with a final kick the tree fell to the side with a loud crash that was probably heard at the other side of the village.

"Damn it" Naruto panted as he sat down on the downed tree and rubbed his legs after stretching his hands, _'I should have used battle seals, or dropped mine, with how bad I did I would be killed'_ one of his hand burst into flames, the other condensing the air around it with how cold it was, _'my mask must be of an average gennin, but it may not hold if I have to fight someone stronger'_ the hands went through changes, from freezing and burning to a hive and a cyclone to a red ball and a mini storm and finally disappearing, a cycle that was becoming more and more frequent, _'Why? With my control such outbursts should be less common, and not so fast, Delta said that he had them every ten minutes_'

Taking out his music player and blasting the music in his ears, Naruto stood up and went to the same training ground he had been at the past evening; it was about time he was to meet with his team.

* * *

**-Training ground 83**

"I will be honest with you, I won't teach you anything" Aoba said, "I will give you tips, I will help you with what you want to learn, but I won't give you knowledge, you'll have to seek it out"

They were sitting in the training ground, or at least the girls were, Naruto was leaning on a tree with one of his earphone hanging from his neckline, and you couldn't really say that the girls were sitting; they were sprawled on the ground.

"So you'll be an ass and do nothing" Naruto said to himself, but everyone heard it.

Aoba glared at the ginger from over his shades, but Naruto ignored it, "If you bring me something you want to learn, then I'll give you tips on how to do it"

"So you'll only be useful in missions" Naruto said once again.

"I'll lead in missions and let you become skillful by yourself," Aoba retorted, "so you don't come to me once you are chunin"

"So you wanna get rid of us," Naruto said again, to the covered amusement of Ami and Hiyori, "wait 'till I tell Yakumo-chan, she'll have your head"

"Awww, little ginger head lets his girlfriend fight for him" Hiyori cooed

Naruto stared at her, making her look away quickly, a slightly fearful look on her face, "she's the only one around my age that can kick my ass, you tell me if that isn't scary"

The girls both shivered, thinking of how scary powerful a girl had to be to scare the rookie of the year (even if unofficially as the tittle had gone to Sasuke Uchiha), who hadn't lost one spar in the academy.

She must have been scary strong, stronger that Iruka at least.

"Do you know anything on chakra control?" Naruto asked Aoba, who shook his head.

"Nothing more advanced than water walking, control never really interested me" the jonin answered.

"What about chakra pads, I read about them the other day, I want to learn them" Naruto said.

"You would have to get a book on that" Aoba said, "that or go to Kurenai Yuhi, she's the genjutsu expert of the village"

"But she hates my gut" Naruto groaned, "guess I'll have to use that crush on me" he muttered to himself, "that Hyuuga girl was supposed to be on her team"

"NO!" Ami screamed, "You can't just use a girl like that!" she got on his face, her black hair getting on his face, "It's not proper"

"I'm a ninja, Make-up Monster" Naruto said to her, "I kill, I lie, I use people, I play games, it is all part of the job" he put on his other earphone, enjoying her look of anger, "I would like to live out there"

With that he walked away, but not before dropping a green ball, seemingly by accident.

The team tried to tell him he had dropped something, but Naruto did not hear them.

* * *

"**The plan has been set into motion today, January four, and if all goes well, then I will have my sleepers by the time my death is to be staged.**

"**But it is going to be a sloooow and tedious work, a possession ball made by Yakumo with little power, so it is unnoticeable to everyone, will, hopefully, make them totally loyal to me, loyal enough that they will defend my very name to their deaths, much like every idiot is willing to die for this pathetic village, but as I said, it will be a long job.**

"**Easily more than five months long, probably even a year with the diminutive amount Yakumo puts into it, but with chakra sensitive people, one cannot take a risk.**

"**I really have to thank Yakumo for the idea, if anything it will lead to chaos within the village.**

"**The only thing I am worried about is how the ADAM is affecting us; maybe injecting that many gene tonics into us was not a good idea"**

* * *

**-Mission office-January 13**

Team eighteen walked into the office where missions were usually assigned by one of the chunnin, the backbone of all ninja villages, with authorization of the Hokage.

Every once in a while, however, the Fire Shadow himself came down to the mission office to assign the mission, B-rank and bellow, to the people that came in in search of income.

Today was such day, as Hiruzen Sarutobi had finished the day's paperwork early and had no A-rank or S-rank missions to give, so he wanted to watch as people walked from the village in mission that would serve the village.

"Oh, I did not expect to see you here today, Sir" Aoba said as he stood to attention before the Hokage, both Ami and Hiyori doing the same, but Naruto just nodded his head with his eyes closed ignorant to what was happening around him.

"Oh, you know how the work is, Aoba-kun," the old man said," so tell me, what would you like for today?" the man asked with a hum.

"Well, I would like to take my team away from the village for a while" the sunglasses wearing jonin said, "Something on the sea would be best, have the sea breeze helping our spirits"

"Yeah, you just want to put a reason to it other than 'my students bullied me into it'" Naruto said, pulling one of the cables from his ears, "he doesn't want to say that we threatened his junk if he didn't take us to the sea-side"

Everyone in the room stared at him, but he just re-plugged his ear and started nodding again, ignoring everything around him, '_Did he really have to say that?'_ all the members of his team asked in their minds, all with a different tone.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "Well, I have several missions near the sea, an escort to a bridge builder, an investigation in a local curse, investigation of disappearing acts and a guard request for a research island"

"The last one," Naruto said as soon as the Hokage finished mentioning the missions, not giving the decision any thought, nor letting his teammates discuss it.

"Any reason in particular, Uzumaki-kun?" Sarutobi asked in a puzzled tone of voice.

The ginger shrugged, "call it a gut feeling, but I think I'll be happy with what comes with that mission" then a grin came into his face, a grin of questionable nature, "plus I might get a little bonus with Yakumo if I get her a pearl bracelet, even better if it is a necklace"

"Must you think with your gutter, Naruto?" Aoba asked, but took the mission anyway, probably not wanting to discuss with the ginger man.

Aoba took time to read the mission parameters through, while the Hokage assessed the man with the cables on his ears.

The man was ignorant to the world around him, but that was only apparent, the careful observer would see that his eyes were not closed, only narrowed so much that it looked like so, helped by the constant movement of his head.

Naruto was also changing his center of gravity a lot, from left to right to center, probably ready to move at a moment's notice as soon as a threat made itself known.

There was also a small tattoo, almost unnoticeable, that looked kind of like a chain link.

What did it mean, if it meant anything at all?

Aoba folded the scroll back, nodding as he processed the information in it; the mission itself sounded simple: protect the scientist and researchers and get money and a shared summoning contract in return, as the facility was a summoning investigation center.

What the scroll only hinted at, though, was that the protection they needed was both from the outside and from the inside, so they probably were working with something dangerous as fuck, which meant that Naruto would be the best suited of the genin, as it would probably require sealing knowledge to better protect the scientist from whatever tried to create.

But why did he have a bad feeling about the mission itself.

"Right, team, pack for at least five weeks, we're going to need swimming gear, heavy gloves and goggles, so meet me at the east gate in two hours," the genin nodded, "if you arrive any later than that and I'll leave you behind"

The three gennins left the office, all going to do what they needed before departure.

Ami and Hiyori stuck together during their shopping, going to all the stores that sold shinobi-quality equipment and two others, one that sold swimming gear and one that sold things that were normally used in metallurgy.

Naruto just went to his cave, sealed up Delta's suit, having worked on it to make it useable in the depths of the sea (he needed to test if it still worked, so he would use a shadow clone to test it in the waters near the island), grabbed his swimming trunks, goggles and the gloves he had used when working to make Delta's computer run again, (Thirteen weeks just to make it run on electricity seals and just as it was meant to) and went to visit Yakumo, probably for the last time in months.

"You're leaving me?" she asked, distraught, she knew that the time would eventually come, he was a ninja and ninja tended to leave the village for long periods of time, but it did not make it easier to let go of him for the needed time for his mission.

Naruto, in a show of unexpected tenderness, cupped her cheek and rubbed it to wipe away a tear, "don't worry, love, I'll make sure to return safely, in one piece and with a souvenir," He said, bringing her close to him and hugging her, "and remember the necklace, as long as you wear it, I'll be near you"

"Promise me that you'll be safe" she mumbled into his jacket, looking up at him as she finished speaking, "promise that you'll come back to me"

"I swear that I will come back to you" he said seriously, "as long as you live I'll come back to you, my Yakumo-chan"

They stayed like that for one hour, until the time that Naruto was forced to leave.


	6. Another one?

"**January fourteen, the day of my first outing in a C-rank mission, hopefully successful.**

"**I admit though, that I may have made a mistake when picking this mission, as I only took into account that we would be in an island, and not that the island would be full of scientists.**

"**This would not be a problem if I were a totally normal, eighteen-year-old ninja, but I have ADAM running through me, and if that was not enough, I'm probably the only kid that had a jinchuriki for a mother and is a jinchuriki himself, if they could study me, if I told them that, if they get even a slight clue of what I am, then I would be poked and prodded while I sleep.**

"**I get enough of that shit with my fucking forced bi-monthly examinations; I would destroy the hospital if it wouldn't get me branded as a criminal.**

"**Though getting rid of the needles and all those samples they've taken of me would be nice.**

"**Meh, I'll sneak in to the vault where they keep that shit and destroy it, it's not like I can't create an alibi.**

"**I do wonder if I will find what I am looking for in the floor of the sea."**

* * *

**-January 15-Campsite-one day of chunnin-speed travel to the sea.**

"Alright, Naruto, you man the fire, Hiyori, you go hunting, bring three rabbits if you can, big game is good too, but not too big, Ami, start packing up the tents, I'll see what's ahead," Aoba gave the instructions to his team, only Ami complaining of doing what had taken the three genins two hours to do.

"Right, come on, Aomaru" Hiyori and her dog disappeared between the trees almost immediately, and waited until no one was looking to light up the firewood, using that to light up a cigarette.

'_Remind myself to buy another pack_' he thought as he felt only three more cigarettes in his pocket pack, _'I think we're going to pass by another town soon_'

That was the problem with chain smoking, even worse when you had a Gene Tonic in your body that made it so that your chakra was replenished and your overall health every time you smoked a cigarette; you never had enough packets in your pockets, not even when you could seal up a hundred packs in your storage seals, each pack only lasted one week.

"You know, I could throw you the still smoking butt if you keep glaring at me" Naruto muttered as he felt the glare of Ami on his nape.

"I find it annoying that you're probably going to cause a forest fire with that" the dark-haired girl snapped.

"Now that's irony in all its glory," Naruto shot back, "just imagine the radio: Fire of the Forest of Fire, just to give a literal sense to the name of the country" '_Not like I'm patriotic anyway_'

"Naruto, don't threaten the wild-life, the bears don't like that" Aoba said as he walked down the tree he had climbed to watch whatever he had to see, "anyway, there's no bandits nor a predator's den in the way to the sea, just a coast town," he had a pair of binoculars hanging from his neck, and Naruto could distinguish augmentation and image clearing seals on the side, and was that an infrared vision seal?

Not the best quality; he could say, confidently, not arrogantly, that he could make a longer-lasting pair with seals that would not eventually harm the eyes of the user, but it was good enough that if not used constantly it would take decades for the eye-sight of the user to deteriorate noticeably.

That was a project he would have add to the list; now that his iPod was working, all the voice recorders could record hours of speech, his clothes were equivalent to what Delta called Kevlar and his cave had lighting that would last longer than any light bulb in Konoha.

All he needed was a seal that could transform chakra into EVE so he could evade the horrible taste of Soldier Pills and a seal that could make his earphones totally soundproof and harder, to use them as a weapon in deperation times, the former would take longer, but it was priority, and so the proper binoculars were second in the list.

"Great, I'm about to run out of smokes, I'll have to a buy a couple of boxes to last me the month," Naruto said in response to what Aoba said.

"Yeah, um Naruto, the mission scroll said that no smoking or drinking would be allowed in the facility" Aoba explained to the ginger, who only stared at him, as if he was at fault for regular rules throughout all science labs of the world.

"You mean to tell me, that I have to sit through scientific talk, arrogance that goes up the roof, people with sticks so far up their asses that it comes out of the mouth, people that will want to open me up when they see my seals, no hot women walking around, probably no onsen, all without a single cigarette to stand it?" Naruto looked at Aoba, who only stared at him from over his shades, doing a pretty good glare for a guy that was known throughout the village for his good humor.

Aoba nodded, "yes Naruto, as awful as it sounds, and trust me, it sounds as awful to me as it does to you, you will have to live through it" the jonin rummaged through his flack-jacket pockets, only lightly touching whatever what's inside and finally taking something out of one of the pockets over his navel, "here, my friend Genma gave me this, said that he had them covered in something to give them flavor, it's what keeps him calm in his battles" Aoba held out a senbon, a needle usually used by medics in acupuncture or by torturers when interrogating someone.

Naruto took it hesitantly, poking the fire with his free hand and silently cursing Hiyori for taking so long, even though it had only been ten minutes.

Putting it on his mouth with the same care of someone who knew that the food was too hot, Naruto tried it and decided that three weeks without smoking wouldn't be so bad, as evidenced by the fact that he spit it out and scratched his tongue to get the flavor of whatever had been in it.

But now his lips were on fire, as was his tongue, the roof of his mouth, his throat and the inside of his cheeks, "Next time you see your friend, tell him that covering a senbon with wasabi is not something nice"

Aoba and Ami laughed until Hiyori and Aomaru came back with a rabbit and two birds, nearly another twenty minutes later.

After finishing their breakfast, team fourteen took to the trees and continued towards the sea.

* * *

**-Four days later-International seas**

If anyone were to look at Naruto, they would probably question his sanity, as he was currently speaking to a large, box-like, brown device with what could have been a microphone stuck to it on one side and a common tape recorder in the other.

"Another thing of what I failed to take into account is that the Elemental and Nature continents are what used to be Asia and Africa and Europe combined, Water Country is most likely the result of an eruption of the volcano in Hawaii, as described by the geography books Delta left behind, Sea country matches with New Zealand and the Underworld continent may be Australia, though comparing maps of past and present, it shows a great difference in size, so it may not be so.

"ADAM slugs were found near Iceland and Greenland, what is currently the Land of Ice, Snow and Iron, a cold weather, with cold waters may have been the natural habitat of the ADAM slug, so unless it evolved drastically, I doubt I will find it in the waters between the Land of Fire and the Land of Iron, waters that while not tropical, are most definitely not icy."

The ginger stopped the recorder and took a cigarette, the last of his last pack, and lit it, as according to the clock on his wall they would be docking in the research island in no more than half an hour, just enough time to relax before the impending boredom.

Just in time, unfortunately, they docked and he was forced to leave the confines of his cabin, as he had come to call it in the, almost complete, week they had spent on board of the boat.

The crew of the boat left it along with the shinobi, as they were employed as a fishing crew to supply the research crew with fresh fish, probably leaving once a week, meaning that they were tasked with picking the ninja up when they showed up at the port town.

The head scientist, a man with only some spots of gray hair along the top and back of his head, wearing the stereotypical white robe and thick glasses, stepped forward from the group of nearly fifty people and held out his hand to Naruto, who, even if not the older, or most important of the group, was the more imposing of the team, with his seven feet and near-permanent scowl, "Welcome to our island, shinobi-san, it is good that you responded to our call so soon," the old man said.

Naruto looked at the man in the face, lowering his head eventually so that he could see the hand stretched out in greeting, but the ginger just shook his head and pointed at Aoba, "you got the wrong man, the leader is him," this was accentuated by a jab of his hand towards the jonin, who looked amused at the situation, "talk to him, I only want to take a look at your job and then look in the sea for pearls for my girlfriend"

For some reason, he wasn't sexist, it was just what he expected, there were more than sixteen women along with the forty other men, counting the fishing crew, and Naruto smirked at some of the looks in the women's faces when they heard he had a girlfriend back home.

Damn, did that stroke his ego, he was just THAT hot.

While Aoba and the old man, who, now that he noticed, also had a hunched back, Ami, Hiyori and Naruto decided to get a look at the people of the facility: most were also stereotypical scientists, with either brown or black hair, goggles on their heads and lab coats either open or closed over their bodies and an air around them that they had only felt when dealing with the research department of the Intel division of Konoha.

On woman, though, stuck out from the crowd, or to Naruto she did, for he was the only one of the team that could see her.

It was a woman with blood-red hair, the same shade of red that he saw every time he went into the Konoha records, the shade of hair that only a special person could have.

"OI, YOU!" the ginger shouted, his voice louder than normal, a volume that his teammates had only heard during the cloth test, "NO, NOT YOU BALDIE, THE GIRL," he kept shouting, "get out of the way, I have to get to her, let me through" he grunted, cursing the idiots that decided that standing in the narrow, wooden dock was a good idea.

Finally getting to the back of the crowd, where the woman that had caught his attention was standing, Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her in place even though she had been petrified with fear, "What is your name, girlie?" he asked the woman.

"H-Ho-Honoka" the woman answered, her voice shaking just as much as her body.

"Your family name" Naruto barked out, not wanting it to be a dream or anything else other than reality.

"U-Uzumaki" she managed to get out.

Naruto searched her face for any kind of deception, for anything that marked her as a liar, but as he found nothing, his arms leaving her shoulders and moving so that they were squeezing both her arms and her ribs at the same time, Naruto's face burying itself in Honoka's hair, "I thought I was the last one" he whispered happily.

Ami and Hiyori, having arrived just in time to hear the surname of the woman their teammate had run towards, were both surprised to him crying over the woman, who was petrified for a reason different to the first.

Naruto separated, once again moving his hands so they were once again over Honoka's shoulders, only this time it was in a comforting way rather than the threatening kind it had been before.

The ginger smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you"

Honoka blinked in confusion, her brain trying to make sense of what Naruto had said, but once it did her face lit up before falling again, "how do I know you're not lying?" she asked with a serious face on.

Naruto frowned and looked around, to the faces of every scientist, both male and female, and the faces of his teammates, finally looking at the beach, "Let me take you for a walk," he said, his voice lacking the lecherous tone it took with most women, "I'll explain my parentage with no one around."

Honaka searched his face, just as he had done, and eventually nodded, turning and stepping forward.

Naruto followed her, looking back long enough to say, "We'll meet you at dinner time, or not, depends really," and he ran to catch up with Honoka, who was now off the dock and on the sand.

* * *

**-Two hours later.**

"So your mother was Kushina Uzumaki," Honoka started.

"The Princess of Whirpool, yes," Naruto said.

Continuing as if Naruto had not interrupted, the red-headed said, "and your father was the yondaime of Konoha."

"But as far as I know, only me, the Old Imbecile and whoever my parents were close to know, but since most of them died…" Naruto trailed off, his face darkening.

"So you are basically the prince of not one, but two places, but mistreated because you hold the Kyubi, something only a thick-blooded Uzumaki can do" Honoka finished listing, turning to face Naruto, who had moved so he could see the sea and Honoka at the same time, "how have you not snapped?" she asked, amazed.

Focusing back on Honoka, Naruto answered, "I snapped when I hit sixteen, if Konoha were to burn to the ground I would just get popcorn and a seat by the Hokage monument"

"You are probably the most interesting person I've ever met" Honoka told him, smiling.

"I would say the same, but you're in second place" Naruto shot back, also smiling.

* * *

"**January nineteen, the day I met someone from my clan.**

"**If I am entirely honest, I expected that I would never meet someone with the surname Uzumaki, whether I traveled the whole world or not, I thought that only my mother had survived the invasion of Whirlpool, and only because she was not there.**

"**But to find Honoka, the daughter of a survivor of the Eddie, is something I thought impossible.**

"**It makes me wonder; are there more of us out there? If so, then where?**

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH, So I bought Borderlands 2, yes just now, not my fault I live in Mexico, as much as I love the country the new vidogames arrive half a year after they come out in the US.**

**So far it's been an awsome game, though I've had more than one 'OH HELL NAH, I AIN'T FIGHING THAT' (the glutonous thresher and Blue the volatile cristalik, to name a few), also, I picked the siren, her ability is the one that worked out best for me, since the assasin, which I used in the original, did not have a skill akin to Mordecai's bloodwing, and her phaselock is pretty good when ovewhelmed.**

**I also love that you're Clap Trap's 'minion'**


	7. Search

**-January twenty**

Two weeks had passed since team fourteen arrived at the Summoning Research Island, and with Honoka there, Naruto had to admit it was not that bad, exchanging stories and spending time with her was a good way to kill time, when she wasn't in her lab working in what she said was an enzyme that would help control animals.

The female Uzumaki had been pestering Hiyori for the Inuzuka secret of how they bonded to their dogs.

When everyone was working, the scientists doing science and the ninjas guarding them, he left a shadow clone to do his job while he went to the sea to search for the ADAM slugs, but so far he had only found several clams, not all of them with pearls, but all of them delicious.

It was a disappointment the first day, the second had been too, but now it was starting to get frustrating, he _wanted _to find ADAM, he needed it for his project.

He could also drink some if there remained any after his projects, or during them, maybe a few drops of it before them.

Naruto shook his head, sending bubbles to the surface, to dispel the thoughts that threatened his goals.

It would not do if he became a Splicer, not now, not ever.

He continued searching until the water started to turn orange overhead, at which point he swam upwards, spitting out the re-breather he was using once he breached through the surface.

Just in time too, because his clone had popped, using the excuse of washing his hands before dinner to find a secluded place to pop, but he knew that Aoba suspected something, he hadn't really hidden his intentions of searching the sea floor.

Shaking the water off his head and using Cyclone to dry his body, Naruto ran towards the mess hall of the facilities, situated at the bottom of the volcano, inside of which was their creation, the so called 'Perfect Summon'

Naruto scoffed at that, there was no such thing as a perfect something; it would make the other things evolve into a better form to deal with the threat.

If the ginger had to make a guess, the creation would go mad and kill the creators.

Maybe that was why they had called ninja in, to deal with the thing if it went out of control.

He would need explosives if that was the case, make the floor under it collapse into the active volcano, because it was active.

Five minutes later he was outside the mess hall, only a few sweat drops falling from his face, but that could be credited to the heat at the island instead of him running from the beach to the center of the island.

He entered the mess hall and sat himself a few tables away from his team, within talking distance but still far enough to have an excuse to ignore them if they started to talk stupidity.

Hiyori mainly, Ami was not so bad if she controlled her temper, and when she did not try to stop his vices.

His smokes were important to him, otherwise how could he stand the stupidity of the civilians that hated his guts, literally.

They would also help to deal with the frustration of not finding an ADAM slugs, but the damn rule of no smoking was as infuriating as some of the scientists present, like the guy five tables away that was looking at his whiskers with blatant curiosity.

He should not have mentioned that they were sensible to Honoka when they were people around, and it was made worse because his team had overheard too.

So now he had to deal with Ami wanting to prove it.

"How did your search go, young man?" the scientist at his right asked, making Naruto look up at him.

"Fine," the ninja answered, "a few more and I can make a complete necklace," he rummaged his pockets and picked one of the many pearls he had picked.

"I'm not talking about that search" the scientist said, "I recognize the gaze of a man that has not found all he wanted to find, and right now you have that gaze"

Naruto glared at the man, but the old scientist, who was easily in his sixties, did not break Eye contact, "I have not had much luck," Naruto admitted, albeit a bit reluctantly, "but I didn't really expect much success anyway"

"Yet I did frustrate you," the old scientist commented, making Naruto nod, "It is the same in science, one tries to find something new, not expecting much, yet still getting angry when results do not show up"

"Frustrated, not angry yet" Naruto told the man, "that will be a week after the assignment ends"

The scientist hummed, "And what are you looking for, young man?" the white-haired scientist asked.

Naruto considered what to tell the man, but decided to not tell him everything, "I was looking for a slug" he deadpanned, hoping that the man would not catch that he was telling some truth.

The man looked even more curious, "and what would a man want with a slug?" the scientist asked jokingly, "surely you are not looking for a pet?"

Naruto grunted noncommittally, thankful that the man had taken it as a joke.

But the man hadn't; he was old, he knew where to look for lies and truths, and he had known that the ginger did was telling the truth, and he could only think of one slug that would attract the attention of the young man, a slug that he knew Snow Country had been using to make their fuels more efficient, and that was only found once every fifty expeditions to the bottom of the sea.

The only question was; why did this ninja want with those slugs? Surely he could use his chakra to act as a retardant to oxidation of the body, as it had been proved that that was what the enzyme in that slug did.

He would have to leave the questioning though, as he could see that the man had been getting impatient and would probably snap at him if he asked anything relating to that.

"So, would you care to sit by tomorrow? We will be entering the final stages of the creation of the perfect summon" the old scientist invited Naruto.

Naruto looked around, getting a bad feeling about it.

His teammates and sensei were talking to the researchers that had sat with them, and judging by the wild gesticulations of said scientists, the conversation was getting lively.

Honoka, a few further tables away, was also talking with her colleagues, looking very excited, probably because the fruit of all her work and research would come together soon.

All tables were abuzz with conversation and excitement, he could cut through the expectation in the air with a dull knife, that was how thick it was in the mess hall, but Naruto had a bad feeling in his gut, and throughout his childhood, a life surrounded by the hatred of nearly everyone in Konoha, had taught him that he should always trust his gut.

If he couldn't trust himself, who could he trust?

"Sure," he answered at last, "how long until it ends after that?" Naruto asked.

"One week at the very most" the older man answered, "Unless, of course, our creation proves to be unsuited"

"In which case you will have us destroy it" Naruto guessed, not giving the scientist a chance to complete himself, "Ah, face it…Daichi…we'll have to destroy it before we leave" Naruto hesitated in the name, having to go into his memories of the first day they spent there

"It's Kenchi, but good enough considering what I've learnt of you, " The old man corrected, "and no, our creature is perfect, there is no way it will backfire"

'_And there is the scientific arrogance_' Naruto thought, "I would make a bet, but I only gamble for fun, I'll be there, who else will be?"

"Who won't?" Kenchi shot back, "the only ones that won't be there are Honoka, Oma, Hiruko, Toshiro, Yumichka, Ao and Rin"

"Four men and three women won't be there, where will they be?"

"In the laboratories, they all have a project to complete before the Perfect Creation ends"

Naruto kept quiet and finished his meal, wanting to make his diary entry of the day.

* * *

"**January twenty, it should be over soon, I'll be back at Konoha, have my smokes back, the withdrawal syndrome has been horrible, it has made me start to crave ADAM, not having any other addiction to satisfy.**

"**Alcohol and cigarettes, they are probably the best way to keep the ADAM cravings from the mind, but with nothing else, I've been having urges, I keep wanting to bite the people around me, to find out if they have ADAM inside their bodies, but my will has been strong, my subconscious has been fighting one threat all my life, two are hard, but not impossible, as long as the tobacco keeps the urges away.**

"**It's been easier, eating clams, it satisfies the urge of biting things in search of ADAM, I should have kept that wasabi coated senbon, the pain could also help.**

"**It is no wonder that Rapture fell to the Splicers in the war Delta said happened during the time he was 'dead,' if they were as violent as I feel right now, the normal humans had no chance against something that had no remorse over killing.**

"**This mindset could help in battles, but not really, not when I have allies in the field that could get caught in the middle of a rampage, but it should be good for what I feel coming tomorrow, my thumbs are prickling, and to quote a novel Delta left behind, 'by the prickling of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes'**

"**The worst of it is because I feel that I won't come out of it unscathed, I think I will have a lot of broken bones, or a really hurt dignity.**

"**Both, most likely both, but I'll have to make it back, for Yakumo"**

* * *

**WAH, I'm bored, sweaty and bored, 'tis what I get for living in a place where 38°C is the rule for the evenings.**

**Could be worse, at least I have AC.**

**Now, a reviwer mentioned that there is no conflict in Naruto's life, there is, but since these chapters are still the build up there won't be much action, I would say much like cannon Naruto, but there was action in Wave and the Introduction, so more like the cannon first exam.**

**The only problem I do focus on right now is Naruto, ADAM and the Slicer-like urges he will get when not smoking, but that is mayor only in this chapter, there is also the ruthlesness with which he killed Mizuki.**

**Don't worry though, shit will go down, starting with the chunnin exam.**


	8. Eater

**-January 21-Perfect Summon research island**

"January twenty first, if my gut is right, the second to last day we'll spend here.

"I have to admit that this, this perfect summon, is a truly interesting thing, if what I managed to gain from what little files I read was correctly worded.

"This animal, though I would call it chimera, a mythological creature I read about from Delta's books, with parts of different animal, should in theory be able to gain the abilities of whatever it eats, but I could not see the blueprints or the genome they used for it.

"I suppose that they used something from a sharingan, somehow, as it is the only thing I know that copy anything, no animal haves that ability to my knowledge.

"I will continue this entry at night, the injection to boot up the beast will happen in a second."

The voice recorder disappeared from Naruto's hand with only a small puff of smoke, a testament to how good his storage seal was that it wasted little chakra, and he looked down to the pool where the animal was from his seat at the rafters of the lab, if you could call it that.

The place was designed with a single purpose in mind; free movement.

There were only three tables, all of them on the ledges of the pool where the animal was resting, the floor itself was designed to give all the grip possible to the shoes the scientists used, it would probably make running easily with his current shoes.

There was a booth some twenty feet above the lab's ground, where he could see a technician and the head scientist, the former keeping the space at a comfortable, relatively anyway, 40° C.

The animal itself was hideous to look at: a giant worm with a face that would not look out of place in a newborn human, so it could eat all the shit that crossed its path.

What would it win if it actually ate shit?

The nickname for a summoner of that? The shit-slinger.

God, he was a fifteen-year-old in the body of a new adult.

Meh, he didn't care.

He watched his teammates standing directly over the creature, standing on the ceiling and totally ignoring that there were a lot of rafters in which they could sit on and not having to strain their necks to look all the way 'up'

Really, it just showed once again that he had the best common sense.

Granted, they were in the best positions to get the scientists out of the way if anything went wrong, but he had chosen the raft he was in because he could easily push himself from one of its corners and land just as fast as them in the 'pool'

Large tubes were connected to the worm in its exact middle, over its ugly mouth and on the crown of its head, each one of them feeding a different liquid into the ugly thing.

The old man, Kenchi, came in to the lab with a syringe so big it looked like it belonged to a comedy, but it was probably needed to make the syringe penetrated the hide of the worm.

Kenchi positioned himself over the head of the animal and started pressing down on the crown, "I am now injecting the enzyme that will complete the nervous center of project 'Eater,' this will give it sentience beyond the normal animal instincts, hopefully to the level of mayor summoning animals."

He slowly pushed the bottom of the syringe, letting the liquid flow into the worm, which shook slightly but gave no other signal of waking, "We will now cut off the flow of liquid alprazolam into the bloodstream, otherwise the nervous system may suffer"

The liquid form the tube going into the middle seized and the worm stirred even more because of it, "Next we cut the flow of hallucinogens that kept its instincts at bay, the intelligence it will acquire should be enough to do it now"

The fluid going into the head stopped, and the worm's eyes, just as ugly as the rest of it, opened and moved around the tank they were in, falling to the tube still getting something on its mouth.

"'Eater' has now woken up, but it looks confuse, just as expected, as it is the first time it sees anything other than its eyelids, finally we stop the feeding tube and take it out from Eater's mouth" the flow of the third tube stopped and the three were slowly extracted from the worm, leaving two holes that closed fast.

"Now Eater will be given the corpse of a monkey that died a day ago, decomposition has yet to set into it, as it was kept in the fridge, if the assimilation works, then Eater will get arms and legs, and hopefully the dexterity of the monkey itself"

They lowered a plate to just above the mouth of 'Eater', which ate it with the same speed Naruto could smoke a cigarette if he tried.

Soon four bulbs appeared on the hide of the worms, extending until they formed four limbs almost identical to the monkey's, only without the hair.

The water started falling as 'Eater' sat up on the tank and looked around with squinted eyes, the same eyes of a baby that was just born.

The its gaze fell on one of the more fanatical scientists of the facility, who was looking amazed at the worm, so he did not react with fear when 'Eater' picked him up.

Eater seemed to like the man, because it brought him closer to its eyes, but then shit happened and the doctor was eaten.

His team dropped from the ceiling in an instant, all of them taking one of the scientists and taking them to the stairs.

Pushed himself off the railing and created several clones around him, one for every scientist and himself for Kenchi, "I told you," Naruto growled once he picked the scientist up, "that something would go wrong"

Naruto moved before the scientist could answer, getting to a clone that had yet to dispel, "I want you to find Honoka and the other scientists not here, keep them from coming," the clone nodded and grinned when it felt the rush of chakra being pushed into his body, enough that he could probably keep firing his flamethrower or icicles or lightning for half an hour.

Eater, angry at not having enough to eat nearby, stood up shakily and looked around, grinning as it saw the many clones still present, but when he tried to grab one, it popped as soon as Eater touched it.

The original moved next to his teammates, who were watching, amusedly in Hiyori's case, as Eater tried and tried again to eat one of the Naruto clones, only for it to grow even more frustrated when it failed.

"What do we do sensei?" Ami asked.

Aoba smirked at what he was seeing, but most of his mind was occupied with thinking a plan of action, "we take it out, just give me a minute to think on how," A direct attack, physical, was the best option, but Ami would not be fast enough to use hit-and-run attacks needed to take it down, the worm with limbs would take her and eat her.

He doubted illusions would work, because instincts usually made animals impossible to trap in a genjutsu, they knew what was going on, even fish were hard to get into illusions, the only woman that had done it was Kurenai Yuhi, and Itachi Uchiha before her, then it went all the way back to Uchiha Madara.

Jutsu were also out of the question, who knew what would happen if the worm ate the chakra in them, that was not something they wanted to test out.

They were inside a volcano, weren't they? They could push Eater to the edge of the cave they were in and then into the lava, burning it with no chance of it ever coming back.

That was the best option.

"Ami, you start evacuating, sorry, but your speed will not be enough, have Naruto put resistance seals on you when we get back, Aomaru, transform into Hiyori, the two of you will hit its body with gatsuga, push it to the volcano, Naruto, explosives to help her."

Naruto's hands caught in fire, forming two pulsing red balls and throwing them towards the body of Eater, making them explode upon contact with the worm.

Eater staggered back and roared when it regained its footing, only for Hiyori and Aomaru to hit him with their gatsuga.

Aoba stayed behind and waited until an opening presented itself, when Eater was too off-balance so he could step on its head to paralyze it with his special brand of techniques.

A rather vicious explosion from Naruto sent Eater staggering several steps, and Aoba used that as soon as it happened.

Using a shunshin to appear on Eater's head, Aoba palmed his forehead and Eater's crown and started channeling chakra into the worm, eventually managing to stop all the muscles, but Eater was fighting back, "Hit it as hard as you can, hurry!" he ordered his gennin.

Two really large balls appeared on Naruto's hands and he slung them at two different parts of Eater's chest, "Hiyori, hit them" he told the girl and her dog, who changed directions so each would hit the explosive balls.

The blast sent Hiyori and Aomaru back, only somewhat singed thanks to the high speed they had been rotating at, but Eater exploded in a rather impressive show of gore, with blue-ish blood and the intestines of the thing falling from the giant hole.

Aoba jumped off of Eater's head and landed away from all the guts, but turned in time to see the worm stager to the ledge of the only opening that reached the chimney of the volcano.

Naruto sent one last explosive to the beast, something that made it take the final step into the volcano itself, the hard volcanic rock that made the ledge breaking under the weight of the animal.

Eater fell into the burning lava, roaring as little by little it disappeared in flames, giving one final roar as its head disappeared.

When the sound died out, Naruto looked at the hole where the worm had been not five minutes before, a wanton and crazy expression on his face.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Aoba's question snapped him out of it, so he turned towards his sensei.

"Battle rush," the ginger answered, "I was hoping it would get back up" He started walking towards the booth where the scientists had escaped to, "now, I have to scold them for trying to play god"

His team stared at his back, and soon enough shouts could be heard throughout the lab, making team eighteen sigh.

* * *

"**The battle against Eater was not as difficult as I thought it would be, though that was mainly because of how animalistic it was, had it been any smarter, smart enough to know how to dodge and how to control its limbs perfectly, it would have been harder.**

"**The second part of my gut feeling was also right, but not on the way I expected.**

"**My clone groped one of the female scientists that stayed with Honoka, Rin, who dispelled the clone, Eater was already dealt with by then, so she stormed to where I was and beat me almost senseless.**

"**I did manage to get to the forest first though, so I did not lose all my dignity.**

"**I decided not to search for ADAM slugs anymore, if there is a chance I will take a mission to the artic countries, hopefully I will find some there"**

* * *

**Not much to say, other than what many of you are thinking in case you own an XBox 360: I'm moving to play station, sorry Master Cheif.**


	9. Return

**-February** **4**

**-Coast town-Hi no Kuni**

Naruto rushed off as soon as the boat that took them from the island to the mainland docked, looking for the general store of the town, where he was sure he could find some cigarettes to finally shut up the voice that wanted him to bite everything he saw for ADAM. Ami sighed as Naruto left them behind, but all members of the team knew that he had been stressed during the weeks they had spent in the island because of the withdrawal syndrome.

Aoba followed the dust trail while Hiyori and Ami helped the fishermen and the scientists off the boat, unloading the baggage of the scientists and the nets of fish that had been caught during the journey

There were only a quarter of the entirety of the scientists of the facility in the boat, the rest had not been able to fit in the journey towards the mainland and stayed at the research island while the fishermen did several trips to get the entirety of the personnel off the island and to the mainland, but the scientists had all insisted that the ninja, having already completed their mission, went on the first of the rides, as to not stop them from returning to their homeland and receiving their paychecks.

It was oddly considerate on their part, as the team was rather sure that they would rather get off the island first than let the ninjas return to their village. Then again, most of the ones that had come with them did nothing more than glance at Hiyori and Ami as they came down the ramp.

The only one that actually thanked them was Honoka, Naruto's distant cousin, who had decided to tag along towards Konoha, to settle down with her family. It had taken hours of discussion from her part with Naruto for him to let her go to Konoha when he was quite adamant not to let her go there, instead wanting her to settle in one of the nearby villages, so she wouldn't be near Sarutobi, who would no doubt try to force her into the CRA.

In the end Naruto had agreed with the condition that she didn't go anywhere without telling him, for fear that she would be used by those faceless ANBU or by the Hokage, and put a tracking seal in her headband, without her knowing, that would let him know where she was.

Intrusive? Yes. Needed? For caution's sake, everything could go wrong when in enemy lines, at least that was what Naruto considered Konoha to be, though no one other than his girlfriend, the Ichirakus and now Honoka knew it. Her point in the discussion, the one that had convinced him to let her come to Konoha, had been a good one: she was a grown woman that could decide for herself.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Naruto was discussing with the shopkeeper of the general store over the legitimacy of his headband and whether or not he was actually of age or just a seventeen year old.

"You either give me all the fucking cigar boxes you have, our I'll make sure you can't sit nor walk for ages!" Naruto was shouting at the keeper.

"I can't sell unless you show me an ID other than what you say is a Konoha headband" the manager said in a neutral face and tone.

"THIS FUCKING THING IS AUTHENTICAL; THE FUCKING HOKAGE GAVE THIS TO MY CLASS!" Naruto kept on with his screaming ignoring that the store's bell ringed.

"Unless you have you ninja license with you, I will not sell alcohol or cigarettes to you, now, what will you have sir?" the keeper asked Aoba, who had been the person that entered during the discussion.

"Give me all the cigarettes you have in store," Aoba answered, nodding at Naruto's grateful look.

"That would be fifty thousand Ryo" the man pulled down the cigarette box and started piling them in the counter.

"Only the premium ones" Naruto muttered.

"Just the premium, if you could," Aoba repeated.

"Right, ten thousand Ryo then," he finished stacking the boxes and Naruto handed the money to Aoba, who in turn gave it to the shopkeeper.

"I take back most bad things I've said about you, Aoba, thanks for buying me tobacco," Naruto lit a cigarette as soon as they were outside the store, almost immediately relaxing from the twitching mess he had been for three weeks, "I really needed this."

"I just did it to keep you from being arrested" Aoba said as he handed Naruto the bag where all the cigarettes had been put, "I doubt Hokage-sama would be happy about that"

"Who cares about the old coot, I'm more worried about my girl" Naruto answered, "What's she gonna think when I arrive with Honoka? It won't matter that she's Uzumaki, even I know that you don't come back from a travel somewhere with a girl"

"Maybe if you sent her a message through eagle summons?" Every village, for some strange reason, had access to a summoning contract with eagles or falcons, which allowed jonin and chunin to send for reinforcements should the need arise, but since it was only given to chunin and jonin, Naruto and every other gennin had no way of communicating with the village if the need arose, especially since the ginger had not signed the contract that had been offered by the scientists, a centipede contract.

"If you're willing to do that, then my image of you will only get better" Naruto said.

Aoba nodded and smiled as he took a bite out of his thumb to rub in the jonin tattoo on his shoulder, making an eagle appear there with a screech.

Naruto took the eagle by its breast and put it on his shoulder, unsealing his pen, paper and writing the letter to Yakumo, in English, explaining all that had happened in the island, from his searches for her 'present,' to the battle with Eater and meeting Honoka, writing the last part in an apologetic tone. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad.

After tying the letter, two pages long, to the eagle's leg and telling it to head to the Kurama compound, Naruto unsealed a pair of goggles and a very small chisel, very sharp so it would not need a hammer to carve in the metal frames of the goggles, wanting to start the binoculars of his list of projects, as he would not be able to work in a chakra-to-EVE seal unless he had a lot of ink and materials, apart from vials where to store the EVE.

So the only noises he made during the day of travel were during his explanation of what he was doing to Honoka, who had asked after an hour, the near constant change of cigarette, he had almost a month of smoking to catch up with, and the grinding of metal on metal. His job was made harder because he had to reactivate the self-repair seal every time he made a mistake, but it always repaired every scratch he had made, because he couldn't tie the seals into the matrix that was already there until they were done.

After nearly half a day, nearing dusk, he had finished the first of the four seals he wanted to add, this one was the zoom, up to thirty two times, enough to see miles in any direction in the right spot, and he was about to start with the second, infrared, when Aoba decided to start setting up camp in a clearing they had come across.

The jonin was quick to assign tasks to his team, but Honoka, who did not want to feel useless, even if she was a civilian they were escorting, helped Ami while she set up the tents, while Aoba and Hiyori left to hunt and Naruto threw a still lit butt of a cigarette to light the fire, annoying Ami as the clearing was soon filled with the smell of tobacco smell, but knowing that Naruto had done it to annoy everyone she only complained about the smell once and then let it lay.

Hiyori however, did complain a lot when she came to the campsite and her nose was assaulted by the smell of tobacco, and she let it be known to everyone reputedly, so Naruto just threw another, new cigarette to the fire and let her complain even more.

It was fun to him, annoying people was one of the things he was best at, right up there with sealing and humiliating idiots.

The night passed quickly and by noon the next day they had arrived to Konoha, and there was someone waiting for them, well, for Naruto, proved because Yakumo did nothing more than nod towards Naruto's team, stopping to glare a bit to Honoka, before very passionately kissing Naruto, who, while surprised, returned it just as enthusiastically.

He did not see Honoka twitch, but Yakumo did and she smiled into the kiss.

"You are taking me on a date, mister" Yakumo said as soon as she separated from Naruto, but Aoba replied to that before to Naruto could.

"Not that I like to be a cock-blocker, but first we need to give our report," the jonin looked at Naruto, who returned the look with a scowl.

"A clone can do that," as if to prove his point he made two of them, one of them nodding for Honoka to follow him, which she did, after she showed papers to the gate guards, who Naruto threatened as the stared at her go, "I spent weeks without intelligent conversation that I can actually understand, Honoka's too smart for me," he muttered the last part, "so I need a dose of proper conversation, besides, it was just a C-rank"

"Mission reports require a full team to give them," Aoba said, his voice still casual though you could detect a bit of a threat, "unless you had an injury during the travel here that is grave enough you need a medical check-up, you need to be there."

"And that is why I'm sending a clone," Naruto answered, "If it were a B-rank, I would care enough to actually sit through the report, but it wasn't and I don't, so I won't and instead spend some time with my girlfriend," he started to walk away.

"I could charge you with insubordination," Aoba threatened, though it was a hollow one, the village needed their jinchuriki in the active roster.

"We both know the Hokage will let it slide," Naruto kept walking, knowing that the only threat they would actually follow through was if he denied information and sent to the T&I for interrogation.

Aoba scowled but walked towards the Hokage office, the Naruto clone behind him smiling in victory.

* * *

"**It is good to be back where my family is, and I was right about my tobacco addiction staving off the effects of ADAM withdrawal, as soon as I took the first whiff of a cigarette the urges went down considerably, I felt less violent, less animalistic and more rational. My inner splicer retreated as the smoke entered my lungs and the ADAM started to heal my mind.**

"**I met Kyuubi again, during my stay in the boat, but I didn't document it since I didn't want one of those people sticking their nose in my stuff just to see how it worked.**

"**Kyuubi and I discussed, understandable, since the last time I saw it I set it on fire and tried to make a light bulb out of it, but eventually we came to an understanding, if you can call it that.**

"**In exchange for healing the damage ADAM constantly does to me, I give it more freedom, allow him to see, hear and smell through me, but this does have the drawback of the seal weakening, and while I have no doubt that I can beat the Kyuubi should it come to that, I do not want the influence Kyuubi is sure to try to use against me, even though I have the advantage in that I can close or open the seal at will.**

"**Sometimes, I do hate my father, not my mother though, she was as much a victim as I was"**


	10. Fall of a Root

"**February ends today, and my bastard of a teacher did find a way to punish me for my insubordination from when we returned to Konoha, he demoted us from C-ranks to D-ranks, we are no further along than team seven, but the idiots there are the ones that catch Tora after I threatened to set his balls on fire.**

"**My month hasn't been successful in any way, EVE making still evades me, my prismatic goggles only have zoom and infrared, my earphones can't be used as a weapon yet, people still hate me, screw them, I'm still a virgin, even after what I did on Valentine's day, Honoka is snappy every two weeks, so I know it isn't just her period, but the timing of those moods is strange, as they come whenever take Yakumo on a date, could it be that…? Nah**

"**Kyubi and I have gotten along better since I made the deal with it, but its temper matches mine in my bad days, I've gotten into more than one argument a week during the month, and most of them over him watching me and Yakumo make out, the perv.**

"**I've become increasingly paranoid, I always feel that someone is watching me, and not the old coot with his pervy orb, I think it's because of those creepy ANBU with no animal on their mask, the same that watched me when I was young, but I doubt they do it for the same thing now.**

"**I will be confronting the closest one soon, as it will no doubt be just as easy to sneak next to them as it is through them.**

"**I bet I could do it even with mission impossible playing on the background."**

* * *

Toka was a normal ninja, or at least, as normal as a ROOT member could get, with the conditioning to become emotionless and having no regard to private life.

He was the one assigned to look after Uzumaki Naruto, who as of late had been becoming more and more of a flight risk, according to his master, Shimura Danzo, the boy was attached to only five people, two of them civilians that could leave the village whenever, the Kurama that had almost wiped out her clan, and now an Uzumaki that had been living somewhere and made known absolutely everyone in the village that she was only there to research the forest.

He was one of the best in ROOT in the tracking division, but he found more often than not that that was not enough to keep track of the jinchuriki and that he had disappeared more than once from his sight, just like he had right now.

"You make a sound and I will slit your throat where you stand" a voice whispered on Toka's ear just as a kunai pressed to his neck, but he made no notice of this other than an inclination of his head, "You have to choices, coming peacefully, or me dragging you knocked out, which will it be?" Toka answered not, and so he was soon engulfed by darkness.

* * *

"**March 3th, finally managed to get information I wanted out of that ROOT member, and it proved to be something I was kind of expecting, except for the part where Danzo has one of his troops kidnap Honoka and using her as breeding stock for his personal army of Uzumaki, I've warned Honoka already, but for caution's sake, I'll put more seals on her headband, some on her bracelet, maybe a summoning one, to get her to the cave should anything happen.**

"**I'm also going to wipe the memory off the guy that followed me and follow him into base, that way I can drag up dirt on their master, Danzo better be prepared; he messed with the New Delta, he's lucky I don't have the weapons the Bid Daddy did, I'm pretty sure he would like a trap spear to his junk, or maybe a heavy rivet, incendiary.**

"**Pity they were lost to the sea"**

* * *

The tallest tree in the Konoha outskirts was roughly thirty meters tall and twice the distance in circumference, and surprisingly, it was not on the Forest of Death, but five meters from the ravine where people normally threw themselves from when they wanted to end their life, as that ravine was probably the deepest in the world, without counting the trenches under the sea, of course.

This tree had been made by the Shodaime Hokage with his special bloodline, the wood release, to serve as his personal hideout when his wives, as he had married three women along his life, only one of them, a Senju, recognized as official, but also Uzumaki Mito and Terumi Hikari, or children got too much for him, as he had had three with each, but the Terumi and Uzumaki went back to the sea.

Later on, the Shodaime had showed the tree to four persons, his brother, his best student, his favorite student, and the student that would work from the shadows: Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Maruboshi Kosuke and Shimura Danzo, respectively.

The secone two, Hiruzen and Kosuke, had forgotten all about that tree, as unlike Hashirama they did not find their peace there, the former found it on smoking and the later in cooking, but the other two, Tobirama and Danzo, knew that it would be worth to use for something bigger than the hideout of just one person, and that was how ROOT was born.

Tobirama and Danzo spent nearly four years working on the ground under the tree, leaving only enough earth under it so it could still find nourishment from the ground, while letting the humans create their base of operation, a place so big it could measure with the Konoha Intel Division, probably the biggest building in square surface in the village.

This was the base of operations of the ROOT organization; something that should have disbanded years ago by order of the Sandaime, but nobody listened to that old coot anyway, so here was Naruto, sneaking in on his invisible Scout body, making a mental map of the building, but as big as it was, it would either take several clones doing the same or several days of the same thing.

He would make several clones the next day to finish the map, but until then he would spend almost the whole day there.

* * *

"**March 6, my exploration of ROOT has proved successful, a good thing to counter the horrible month I had.**

"**Tomorrow I will be infiltrating the ROOT myself, as I can't seal anything when I am in Scout, only touch, if luck agrees with me, I should have enough dirt to make Danzo lay off of my loved ones, unless he is willing to be an example by the Daimyo, or the Hokage, but I would prefer the Daimyo"**

"**March 9, I can't believe all that I dug up, I have not only dirt on Danzo, but on every single hidden village of the world, I know who the jinchuriki for every beast is and that the Three-Tails got free after Yagura was killed at the end of the civil war of the Land of Water, I know that so far only the Eight-Tails has a perfect jinchuriki and that the Seven-Tails as well as the Four-Tails are rogue, they left their village almost at the same time three years ago, I know that the current Kazekage is the son of their forth and likes to kill traitors by himself and has three mistresses, the Sandaime wanted ALL children of the Uchiha massacre to survive and only kill teens and up, the Tsuchikage has a bastard child, the current leader of the Rain has the Eyes of the Samsara and his right hand is the guard of the entire village, Demon Country has, not really surprising, a demon infestation and a demon sealed under their biggest mountain.**

"**But better than anything, I have enough dirt on Danzo to get him arrested and enough dirt on the Daimyo to make sure he kills Danzo, and enough about every village to make them think twice before attacking me."**

* * *

**-Hokage office-March ten**

The Sandaime Hokage entered his office to find a pile of papers, folders and carpets that covered his whole desk.

Curious as to why there was so much files on his office he grabbed the nearest one to him and started reading, only for his face to pale, then flush in anger and then smile with cruelty.

For years now the Hokage had been trying to find anything that could incriminate Danzo, who he was sure had been using NE still, even after he had told the man to disband the division years back because of the inhumane conditioning that the cripple used on his subordinates to make them emotionless killing machines that could never reach their full potential because they had no drive.

"ANBU" four figures appeared behind the Sandaime and he threw a kunai to the corner of the room, where two walls met the roof, making a body fall to the ground, "I want you to go to HQ and tell every available ANBU and jonin you see on the way to meet me on the west gate as soon as possible," Sarutobi pulled off his robes, showing black armor underneath and left the office, leaving a clone behind.

* * *

**-Two hours later-west gate**

The Sandaime Hokage and nearly a hundred people marched from the gate to the forest, evading trees and moving bushes, but otherwise making not the smallest of noises as they moved through the undergrowth of the forest.

The most experienced of them were already molding chakra without hand-seals, mostly the ANBU, thought there was a couple of jonin, the more experienced ones, doing the same.

After nearly twenty minutes of silent walk they reached the tree and the Hokage turned to the ANBU general, "burn it" he ordered

The ANBU nodded and made a ram sign with his hands, calling out after a minute, "Katon: hellfire pillar" with a punch forward a white-hot stream of fire slammed against the tree and left only ashes behind, allowing for the front of the formation to see the entrance to the underground facility.

"Solders of Konoha, inside that building is a traitor and his followers, so now we will deal with him" there were many shouts of agreement, "Shimura Danzo is his name, and he is mine"

The troops entered the facility with the Hokage leading them, but in their excitement for going after a traitor, nobody noticed a shadow sitting in a tree.

* * *

**-Somewhere in the continental plains**

"**I find human nature fun, **we had a lot to eat today" a Venus flytrap-like being of black and white halves told a guy with an orange mask on his face.

"What do you mean?" the man with the mask asked as he looked over a map with several notes and tacks attached to it.

"**Well** Danzo was found out, **there was an anonymous donor that gave** out all that ROOT had collected" the flytrap answered.

"That is unexpected, I didn't think he would find out for one more year" the masked man muttered to himself, "this means he will either not find out or go for someone else"

"Actually, **Danzo managed to escape**; he used one Izanami and left the area"

"So he has only ten now?"

"Yeah, his storage was one **of the first things destroyed"**

"Do you know who tipped them off?"

The different eyes crossed each other's path, "**No, whoever did it is better** than us at stealth, and that **is saying a lot"**

"Anything else to report?" the masked man asked after a while.

"Yeah, the Kyuubi has a girlfriend** and an Uzumaki living with him¸ **just the Uzumaki, **the girl is a Kurama**"

"An Uzumaki, you say? What can you tell me?"

"**She's a scientist first and foremost**, and the Kyuubi has her tracked wherever she goes"

"How?"

"We don't know how, **the Kyuubi somehow knew **when he was being watched**, we had to disappear more than once,** we did see him kill a NE though"

"So he's good enough to kill a NE and make nobody suspect. What can you tell me of the Kurama?"

"She's the one **that went mad some **years ago, the one that set **her house on fire**"

"Is she any good?"

"We don't think so; **she hasn't trained since Yuhi left her"**

"Does she train with Kyuubi?"

"No, not at **all**"

"Then she is not worthy to capture, the Kyuubi would be with her as soon as we had her"

"Then what **do we do?**"

"Go ahead with the plan, it's been delayed enough already, I'm forty, this should have been done three years ago"

"What about **Kiri?**_**"**_

"That's right, Yagura was killed four months ago, let them be, how many clans are left?"

"**Most of them only** have three families left;** the only clan** wiped out completely was the **Yuki at the beginning,** the girl has a family already, **Zabuza's apprentice married her**"

"Inbreeding?"

"No, **he's from the **Hozuki clan"

"Mangetsu's brother?"

"No, he's with **Orochimaru, but the potential** is similar"

"Fine, continue as we should have three years ago, we need to scout out the jinchuriki again" the flytrap man left the room the same way he had entered, through the floor and the masked man was left to stare at the maps, "Namikaze Minato, you are a thorn in my side even when dead, if it weren't because of your will I would have my perfect world already"

* * *

**-Konoha**

Naruto walked into the bank as a rat, planning on emptying the accounts his mother and father had together there, as that was the last thing left of his inheritance to take from Konoha: his parent's techniques? Learned already, only the rasengan and the chakra chains to learn. Their pictures and diaries? Read, learnt forwards and backwards and sealed under literal lock and key in his mindscape and all of them destroyed physically. Furniture and real state? He would burn the house after leaving and he already had the furniture of the house and his mother's swords sealed away for when he got a teacher on that. All that was left was the money.

He had underestimated Hackers delight and High Hacker though; getting the vault door to open was harder than most things he had tried before, even harder than the time he had to put toughening seals on his clothes without ripping them.

Twenty minutes and several shaves with guards after he came in he finally managed to get in the vault, only to see piles and piles of money, enough to get a country running if he wanted to, but that was not his plan.

The good thing was that with the collapse of the digital age, as Delta had said the time he died in was called, was that banks had gone back to what they were during the time before the computer as they no longer had anything to monitor the accounts other than statements done whenever a withdrawal or deposit was done, so until anyone came in to check the vault, no one would notice that he had basically stolen half of the Konoha economy.

It was good to be the anti-hero. Not necessarily a villain, more like comic Eleanor's children was fond of, Deadpool his name was.

He wouldn't break into stupid self-dialog though.

* * *

"**March eleven, I have my full inheritance now and Honoka has convinced me to teach her sealing along with Yakumo, who expressed her desire to learn a few hours after Honoka did.**

"**I'm really starting to wonder…**

"**Anyway, my month has been oh so much better than February was: Danzo is gone, the Fire Shadow is busy, I feel like I'm closer to finally getting laid, my contacts on the red light district told me that the gangs are going to have a fight there, so I have an excuse to get Honoka and I out of there and into the Ichiraku's, no one can deny us moving there now, not the civilians, not the ninja, and Ayame and Teuchi have always been pushing for me to move in with them, this just gave them the excuse to expand, I paid for it though, my pride wouldn't let it any other way.**

"**I got a feeling though, that something is going to go down some time soon, for that I've taken out Enrage out of my body with Eleanor's old ADAM extractor and injected myself with Swarm, I didn't want to do it, since it could lead to problems with the Aburame, but if the magnitude of the feeling I'm getting is right, I'll need all the distraction I can get, and frankly, wasps are better for that than a single ninja"**


	11. Interrogation

"**Ah, March, the beginning of springtime, the animals start getting randy and so do I, living in a house with two attractive women, though both are technically family, and dating a third is test of my will, I haven't touched myself since I started dating Yakumo and I get blue balls real easy, considering both Honoka and Yakumo like mercilessly teasing me.**

"**The village has been very quiet; normally there are several whispers of ninja disappearing in the middle of the Land of Rice and the Land of Grass's plains, rumors of Orochimaru, the greatest traitor since Madara Uchiha, capturing people there, but now teams are coming back the same way they went to that land, the only disappearances are of people who were sent to the other continent and never made it back or those that encountered a missing-nin in the middle of the eastern continent.**

"**Getting used to Swarm again was easier than I expected, all things considered, mixing it back with my hand to hand style was not difficult, getting it back together with its combinations was the hard thing, since only remembered that the wasps could stand up to my Incinerate, and not that they could carry electricity just as well.**

"**I also dug up in Tenebaum's entries to all the plasmids that came out in rapture, Sonic Boom and Target Practice sound really useful, the former more than the latter, because shadow clones and blood clones not only give more distraction but they are more durable and actually solid, so it can serve as proper distraction, but Sonic Boom stops and maybe even sends back projectiles, shuriken and kunai, though I don't know what I would change it for, my current load out, Swarm, Incinerate, Freeze, Electro Bolt, Scout and Cyclone is nearly perfect.**

"**An adult, if what the notes says is true is that a body can handle up to eight plasmids at a time, Delta had eleven Plasmid bottles, two of them, Security Command and Summon, useless, I have six, Yakumo has two, only Hypnotize is alone, I may give it to her, because I refuse to go closer to the Plasmid Limit than I already have unless I find a better one hidden somewhere."**

* * *

**-Konoha Intel department-March 4**

"What do you have, Ibiki?" The Sandaime asked the scarred man.

"Not much, there is a seal on his tongue that prevents anything from leaving his mouth" Ibiki answered, "And by that I mean any information on NE"

"You haven't broken through it yet?" it was worded as a question, but more of a statement than anything.

"No, it is more complex than anything I've seen, better than the seals the Uzumaki girl had on her clip" Ibiki said.

"Yes, that was impossible to get through" the Sandaime muttered, having tried more than once to kidnap Kushina and making her breeding stock, "Could you break them eventually?"

"No unless I decide to dabble into Fuinjutsu, and we both know that that would take too much time."

The Hokage hummed, "Anko, bring me Uzumaki Naruto, without Jiraya here he's the only one qualified in seals" a woman with black hair, who had been standing near the doorway with a dango stick on her mouth nodded and spit out the now finished stick, "He should be in the mission office about now, Aoba told me that he was taking them on another C-rank, so be fast"

Ten minutes later Anko, followed by Naruto who was staring at her ass, walked through the door, "has anyone told you that that fishnet does wonders to your body?" the ginger man commented as Anko turned to face him.

"Many time yes, most who do end up with blood loss," the purple-haired woman answered.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not most," he walked past her and to the window of the interrogation room, "What's the seal for?" he asked without turning to face the other occupants of the room.

"It shuts him up every time anything about NE passes his throat, repairs the mental damage done too, so he holds on through everything again, we've moved him to the prison hospital five time already" Ibiki answered.

"And why the hell did you not call me as soon as he entered?" Naruto calmly asked, nothing but honest curiosity on his voice, "the only one that compares to me where seals are involved is Jiraya, and even then he has nothing on me, but the pervert is never here, why did you not call me earlier?" he asked again, "don't answer that, its rhetoric" he interrupted both the Hokage and Ibiki as soon as they opened their mouths.

"Let's see what we got" the ginger said as he entered the room, "Open your mouth and say 'Ah'" he said in sing-song to the NE agent, "I said open up" he punched the prisoner in the stomach, making him gasp and used that to grab the tongue, "nasty business here," he muttered in English.

"Can you understand what he's saying?" Ibiki asked Hiruzen

The old man frowned and shook his head, "It's not any code I know, nor any of the three languages existing"

"A thought pattern reading seal, that's new, silencing seal, I have one myself, shut-down seal, can't say I see a use for it, enforcing seal, may use it sometime, mental healing seal, definite must, hardening seal, I already have that, loyalty is not needed yet, calming seal, that's good" Naruto turned to the mirror in the room, the one-way window, "Pass me some thinner, a tag, some ink and a brush, the only thing with a failsafe is the kill switch, but I can get through that"

Anko was once again the one to leave the room to get the supplies, even though the three occupants of the knew that as a seal master Naruto surely had enough supplies at hand, sealed somewhere on his body, either as a tattoo or in a scroll. This time it took longer for the woman to return, but that was because most store did not sell sealing supplies.

"Fuck, I hate to see you leave, but I love it when you go" Naruto said, again in English, with a smirk, but then he looked at the ink, "Fuck, this is tonner, do you have any idea how ineffective this shit is with seals, fuck, even sap makes a better conductor," he complained in his normal language, "bah, whatever, leave now, I need space"

Naruto ripped the sheet of paper in two and dipped the brush in the tonner, starting to draw lines so fast it was a wonder that no ink flew from the brush, finishing both the seals in little under a minute and smashing the two finished tags in two different parts of the NE operative, one in the stomach and one, the smaller of the two, in the tongue of the man, both making flashes over their respective seals, "Now open up, I gotta erase those things on your tongue," he grabbed the tongue of the man and poured the thinner on the four squares that formed the seal, not caring that it would probably kill the man later on.

"Just wait for the ink to go, the idiot that did that seal didn't even bother making it a tattoo," Naruto lit a cigarette and started walking out the door, "Next time don't wait to call me if Jiraya isn't in town and there's seal involved, don't call me if I'm on a date though, Yakumo would hate it" he said with many puffs of smoke, "now where did he tell me to meet them?" Naruto muttered.

"That brat is out of control" Anko said once the ginger left the room, "I like it" she grinned

"Unfortunately, until he has children he is out of reach for punishment, we need the Uzumaki clan in the village" The Hokage said.

"If you ask me he'll let himself get killed at thirty without any offspring" Ibiki commented as he amusedly watched the NE trying to get the thinner off his tongue, "Or forty, he probably won't have children, not with what you've made him go through"

"We needed a loyal jinchuriki" Hiruzen muttered.

"Yeah, we both know loyalty comes with proper care and not emotional starvation and occasional slip ups of the parents" the NE started trying to bite his tongue off, so he called an intern to get him to the prison hospital, "does he know, by the way?"

"I won't tell him until his loyalty is assured"

"Yeah, his stealth is better than mine, was when he was twelve; it could have only gotten better with age, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already learnt of the Kyubi, or his parents"

"Those files are under seal, lock and key, everyone living that knew them is away from him and his inheritance is under a blood-seal in my office linked to me and him, he has never been in my office"

"Not since he turned cold, no"

"We will not discuss my choices for him, now what will you do with the NE?"

"Well, the thinner on his tongue should have been painful enough," he gave a creepy grin, "a threat about putting him through that again should be enough to have him singing"

* * *

"**Humans are amusing when you take your time to watch how they behave when they don't think the topic of conversation is nearby. Scout is useful like that, so are shadow clones.**

"**People are stupid, the idiotic old coot thinks I don't have ALL that belongs to me by birth, he thinks I will have children in this hellhole, he thinks that I will eventually be loyal to this place, that I will make any connections besides birth, I find that more amusing than anything any idiot in this village has ever done.**

"**My search for any other useful plasmid on any part of the cave has so far been fruitless and I'll have to put it off because of the assassination I've been drafted into, I think it's Aoba's way of getting us used to pre meditated killing as opposed to the bandit clearing battles we've gone on this last week. He says that killing in battle is different than having to watch as someone's live leave their eyes.**

"**Me, well, I already brutally killed Mizuki when he tried to steal that useless thing they call Forbidden Scroll, which was apparently left behind by the Shodaime, so, using something as painless, well, not really painless, as poison is better than the brutally burning someone's head off starting by the hair and then…destroying the body…running off with stolen loot, I'll shut up now, don't want to freak out whoever listens to this shit, but I already have, so rock on, descendant**

"**Right, date, today's date, uhm, today is, uhm, March, March fourth, damn, I need a calendar."**


	12. March 6

**-March sixth-Seas of Wave Country**

"Why are we sneaking in again?" Naruto asked as he sat in the little boat, canoe really, that they had sent to them, passing his hand through the water and enjoying the sensation of 'Fountain of Youth' working along with 'Chain Smoker,' "Really, we're ninja, we could have walked through that bridge without a care if we wanted to"

"Because unlike you, none of us are stealth prodigies" Aoba snapped, a bit annoyed at the slow journey by canoe himself, "Unlike you we need to make an effort to remain unseen," That was 'Natural Camouflage' at work, pity it worked only when he wasn't moving and didn't work at will.

Houdini would have been an awesome Plasmid for Delta to own, just another thing to try to make when he had the ADAM for it.

"What's the deal with Gato anyway?" Hiyori asked the rower.

The rower, a man in his fifties that probably kept himself alive on fish he caught himself, glanced at them from under his straw hat, "He came to the country ten years ago with promises of making it an Utopia, where none would starve, but he was lying, some saw through, tried to bring him down, then left when they couldn't, most of us were blinded by the promise of grandeur, he played us.

"At first all was right, income was at a new height, farms produced more than ever, we were at the best of our time, the economy had never been better, but then some laws started to be passed, the first were reasonable, everyone with their own business would not receive help from the government, farms would be autonomous, then they started to get ridiculous, until a law passed that made the Daimyo nothing but a figurehead, someone to be controlled by Gato.

"Guards, as Gato calls them, started to appear around town, at first we thought that they would be a better police force, until they flooded the country and started assaulting people, many were killed when they tried to fight back, the people started to disappear, men and women alike, some children, strong people, we knew that something was wrong, the dam broke when someone's daughter appeared in the middle of town, bleeding from between her legs and holding a baby.

"The whole country collapsed then, economy went down the drain, people were kidnapped or used as payment, rapes in mid-street, brothels opening and only thugs going in, camps settling down outside towns, bandits stealing from shops, thief disguised as rent as Gato owns everything in town, children started to work, to beg, to sell themselves for something to eat, the country is falling apart and Gato just sits on his throne and laughs at our misfortune.

"Tazuna, an old architect and builder, tried to make that," he pointed at the bridge besides them, "into the thing that would save Nami, tried to make it so that everyone could come and go as they pleased, Gato opposed at first, tried to kill Tazuna, but some ninja from Mizu no Kuni saved his life and killed about a hundred thugs, so Gato decided to amuse Tazuna and passed a law that made it so that the way into the country was free, but the way out was too expensive for anyone to afford unless they were willing to pay a thousand Ryo per person .

"So Tazuna was discredited by Gato, his family is the only thing he has left, barely, his daughter was almost kidnapped by Gato's thugs once, but the guys from Mizu taught her to defend herself, she taught some other guys in town, so rape is not as common, kidnappings are still happening though, so that is still a problem.

"Tazuna got tired again though, he's the one that sent out the assassination request to you village, hopefully he'll this time"

"This time, you say, how many tries has Tazuna attempted?" Naruto asked

"With you, six, you're the fourth great village he's tried with, he also hired people from Taki and Kusa when the going got tough" the rower answered.

"That means we can bring prestige to the village if we can make it" Aoba said, his head roaming the waters, "I suppose the pay will be better if we kill the bandits too?"

"You'll have to ask Tazuna that, but I think so" the rower started to row faster, "We'll be arriving soon, I'll take you directly to his house"

The rest of the journey was in silence, probably good since more than once they had had close call when a shipper passed by and almost spotted them in the mist, thick as it was, but the night was high and the moon was not really bright, they would still be under it by the time they reache this Tazuna guy.

"This is as far as I take you," the rower said as they climbed on the dock, "the house at the end of this dock is Tazuna's he told me to tell you to enter through the right window of the second floor" then he left.

Naruto crossed and winced as the Offensive Plasmid Waves hit his skin, he had yet to find a way stop those, but moved along with his team and climbed the window last, locking it as he came in, "Good, you're all here, please you've got to help" Tazuna was a man that had seen better, way better days, his presence was small, almost as small as a child's, his skin was a sickly green and he had many stress lines wherever you looked, "Gato need to be killed."

"Yes, we know that, I am more interested in all the small details" Aoba said, his eyes roaming the builder's body, "What do you want after Gato's dead?"

"Our money back" Tazuna answered, "The economy we had the first months of Gatos reign, food, property, all he took from us"

"So torching where he lives is out of the question," everyone turned to Naruto, who was casually holding a fireball on his hand, "there goes that plan"

"Please turn that off" Tazuna whimpered, making Naruto shrug but comply, "He is always at the mansion, so is his money and all the deeds, get everything first and then you can torch him, bring me all and I'll spread it as soon as I get it, deal with all the bandits too, extra hundred Ryo apiece if they're dealt with as Gato dies"

"I'll explore the island, it isn't big enough that I can't do it in a day," many clones appeared, transforming into bugs, which while big, would not be out of place in a forest, and Naruto himself took a deep breath and disappeared, sending a Scout to town while still listening to the conversation, multitasking was useful that way.

"So, how bad is the situation?" Aoba asked Tazuna.

"Bad, hell, the only ones not affected are those that never sold land to him" Tazuna answered, pointing out the window, "Everyone in these docks, a hut at the edge of town"

"How many camps would you say there are in the island?" Ami asked the builder.

"Eight in total," came Naruto's voice, "One behind his mansion, three west, one south, two east, one near the harbor" everyone looked around for him, "He also has an overcompensating guy with him, and the walking definition of 'zombie'"

"Right, that makes it harder," Aoba frowned, both because Naruto's ease at remaining unseen and at the news, "Do news from Mizu come here?"

"No, we're locked inside the country, news never come" Tazuna answered.

"I'll have a clone contact them, I think one of them is from Mizu, zombie guy could be a Kaguya or a Nikushoku" came Naruto's voice again, freaking the brig builder out again.

"Do that and stop spooking the client" Aoba nearly growled, "How often does Gato come into town?"

"Once month, two days from now will be next time, he goes to a brothel and stays there for a night" Tazuna growled.

"You'll have to make yourself useful, Geisha-wannabe" Naruto said with a snort, making Ami growl.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"I'm telling you that if you use whatever you know of being a geisha then you can lay Gato and poison him" Naruto appeared from where he had been standing, not flinching when Ami got on his face.

"Naruto is right Ami, you and Hiyori can infiltrate one of the brothels in town and kill Gato while he sleeps and then sweep through the brothel killing all the bandits" Aoba stepped in before Ami could slap Naruto, "you were told in the academy that this could happen, this is better than some missions you know, I had a friend that had to pass as a sex slave for three months, for a female, worse in my opinion, this will be just for a night."

"If I can't get anything out before then" Naruto stepped in.

"If we can't get the money and deeds before then, otherwise you won't have to do anything but fight" Aoba confirmed.

"Look at it this way," Hiyori placed her hand on Ami's shoulder, "in the worst case scenario we get to kill some bandits, best case scenario we kill Gato and then go on to the bandits"

"Shut op everyone," Naruto held out his hand and disappeared again, "I found the coke storage, they got crack in there too, I see cages too, some for humans, I see some for animals too, some nets, a harpoon, a diver suit to go with it, an awful lot of clams, many crates labeled pearls, and damn, look like we're going to hit this place" he appeared again and clutched his head at the temples, "we've found the black market" he grinned

* * *

"**March sixth**

"**Some people should never be allowed to reproduce, most adults in my village are the perfect example, but I just passed through a town, the only true town in this country full of paupers, children age five and above begging for food, one them tried to pick my pocket, I let him when I saw that there was little girl, two years younger than him, hanging from his back, obviously better nurtured, she wasn't as thin as the boy, I also threw a bag of provisions at them, enough to last for a month.**

"**The point is; when the economy of this country collapsed they should have stopped procreating and instead concentrated on trying to bring it back up, but they only stopped about two years ago, I have yet to see a toddler, yet to see the future of Wave Country, if it has any, they are under a monopoly, Gato Industries ruined the land, just as Ryan and Atlas, Fontaine, ruined Rapture with their petty civil war.**

"**That was why we were hired, my team and I are supposed to kill the man, it wouldn't be the first time apparently, and the mission scroll states that they are paying only after completion of the task, looks like I'm getting a proper fight**

"**We're going to hit the black market hideout tomorrow, Gato has drugs from all over the world: opium, coke, meth, speed, LSD, shrooms, not to mention that he has exotic animals; I saw a rhino, an elephant, three elks, two deers, five ferrets, three otters, a tiger, slaves too, I saw five cages of people from Water, one each from Wind, Lightning and Rock, a mixed one from Fire and Waterfall, from all over the world really, most still had life in them, some were young, most were in their twenties, I saw a couple of teens.**

"**There was one particular thing that caught my attention, a thing I did not think I would see until after I took long dive in the waters of Snow, a Big Daddy suit, a Rosie, the helmet was what gave it away, the suit was also a really rusty orange with blue sleeves, it had no rivet gun nearby, but the suit is a true Rosie one, no doubt about that.**

"**Rapture lives on even now, it was onle the beginning"**

* * *

******To those of you that follow Tales Of Uzumaki, the fights with the Sound Four will take longer than expecte to write, I already have 2, but won't post until all are done**


	13. Gato

**-Gato's black market warehouse-march seventh**

"What's the plan?" Hiyori asked from where she was watching the bustle bellow.

"We wait for Gato, we kill them all and save the slaves, getting one or many attached to us" Naruto answered, after all, it was not uncommon for that to happen, many bandit camps held slave cages filled with people from the settlements they had tormented, and there were many stories where the ninja that released the slaves ended up living with them, living as servants.

"Yes, that is the basic plan, but we need to divide the zone, it's too dangerous for all of us to stay close to the cages," the cave/warehouse was divided in four clear zones: the slave area, where all the cages rested, the drug area, giant piles of fun dust, the diving area, where Naruto could see the Rosie suit waiting for him, and the resting area, where most of the bandits were, many having female slaves on them.

"First we get the cages out" Ami looked at Naruto, the latter of which was moving his eyes and head to look at everything in the cave, but he nodded at the girl, "and Hiyori can't get close to the drugs"

"Does that mean I get I mean the magic powder?" Naruto smirked, "I would prefer the diving part thank you very much, you can keep the stuff for your bong, I'm not interested"

"No, Naruto, first get the slaves out of here, use clones as much as you need, make sure the thugs don't notice" Aoba said, "but keep them inside the cages, otherwise someone on the surface will notice"

"You just want a girl to follow you around, perv," Hiyori said.

"Gato is close by, he'll be here in a minute at the very much, I'll start moving cages now" the thugs had learned by now that Gato was close by and put the women back in the cages they had been in, that made his job easier, not having to make doppelgangers to take their places. Clones appeared behind each of the cages, disappearing again in a ripple, appearing again as copies of the prisoners surrounded by a cage, but the cage was swaying almost unnoticeably, the people inside them all twitching in some way or another, while the original cages disappeared in a puff of smoke, mass use of the kawarimi and shunshin.

"Where is the idiot I put on charge!" Gato came into the cave shouting.

A tall man wearing only blue with a sword at his waist stepped forward, "What do you need, Gato-sama?"

"I came because the brothel did not receive their monthly goods!" Gato growled, "They were supposed to get there three days ago!"

"My apologies Gato-sama, we did not realize that that much time had passed already" The man tried to placate Gato

"You realized nothing, you are ruining goods that can catch a pretty penny, I should have them kill you right now for not following my orders!" Gato kept on shouting, his guards, a man with orange hair, a blue sleeveless shirt and a weird, huge something on his back, and a man with sickly green skin with several patches of bulging red skin on his uncovered torso and arms, with some skin falling on some of the bulges, the guy looked worse than what Delta had described Sguchong's and Alex the Great's experiments.

Aoba looked at the guys, at the man that was overcompensating for something with the big thing on his back, not really worried for the guy with the bulges, that one was just gross, probably stopped everything he did whenever he took something out of his body, but the other guy he recognized as Rado, the man that had betrayed Kagura of the Knives when they had tried to kill the prince of Claws and the princess of Fang on their wedding. They had been stopped by Hatake Kakashi, who curiously enough had just stumbled into the attempted assassination because he had heard a rumor that the Land of Claws had released the, at the time, new volume of the Icha Icha series before any other country.

But with a man like that it would be no surprise that every team that had gone before them was annihilated, with a weapon stolen from a man who stole it from scientist who stole it after the Uzumaki fell, it using seals to create a concussive chakra blast that exploded in contact with any surface that was resistant enough, anything but paper.

Naruto was looking at the weapon, recognizing the whirl on it at first sight for what it was, already he was thinking of ways to kill the man without destroying the cannon, but the only way he could do that was by engaging close, he didn't know what effects plasmids could have with seals not adapted to them, like the ones on his goggles.

Cyclone would work to separate the cannon from his fellow ginger, the strap didn't look solid enough to withstand the force that the cyclone created, and it would smash the man against the wall, but it had to be low enough on the body to send the thing flying upwards towards his hands, worst case scenario he jumped down to catch it.

Gato came close to the cages and grabbed one of the doppelgangers roughly, his guards stayed behind him and the thugs roamed between the cages, and that was the moment to strike.

In the space of a second all the cages exploded, killing most of the thugs, Bulge guy jumped away from the fire, Overcompensating Ginger flew feet first into the explosions, the chakra cannon flew upwards, Naruto jumped to catch it, the drugs caught on fire and Hiyori in drill form flew past bulge guy.

The smoke started to go up to the ceiling, making Ami and Aoba drop down to avoid getting high on the job, Aoba going to engage the Bulge Guy while Ami used the only water jutsu in her arsenal to try and douse the flames that were already consuming most of the piles, some turning to ashes while others started melting, creating a mess.

Lumbering steps approached, a hand pushed Ami put of the way, a giant diving suit with only a circular opening on the metal helmet and carrying what Rado had had on his back, "The idiot didn't know what he had" Naruto's voice was distorted by the metal, "This thing can fire any kind of chakra, even elemental" it was a lot like a chemical thrower, a weapon used by only some splicers back in rapture because of its weight, but it was what he needed to put out the fire, thanks to the, diluted thanks to the ADAM, water natured chakra running through him, the second most powerful next to his wind chakra, something that served to power up Cyclone, his third affinity was to fire, one of the reasons Incinerate was one of his favorite Plasmids.

The fire was put out by both of them before all the drugs burned up, the water used taking all that was in the ground to the diving area, and as soon as that was done the suit that Naruto was wearing disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto with only the chakra cannon, that being strapped to his back with a length of ninja wire, that would have to suffice while he made some material to hold it.

Aoba had made quick work of Bulge Guy, who turned out to be a Kaguya untrained on how to heak the wounds caused by the bones popping out of his skin to prevent freezing, not something surprising, as the Kaguya had been the ones that triggered the Kiri Bloodline War, and that only one in fifty activated the Dead Bone Pulse, nicknamed 'The Boner Bloodline' by some idiot that didn't understand a thing about double meanings.

Hiyori dealt with the thugs that had escaped the initial explosion, getting covered in the guts of the men, turning her brown hair red.

"Alright you guys, we'll be dealing with the camps next, Naruto, get whatever food you find here and get it to the slaves, feed them, give them ration bars if there is not enough food" Aoba ordered the ginger, the latter of which went to the lounging area and sent a clone to the diving area, pulling open cabinets, looking at them twice before opening another one, pilling up money, canned food, fruits, sodas, water, coffee and ninja weapons, pocketing both the first and last, the clone just separating them, giving money and tools to the original while taking the food, disappearing through the entrance once he was done.

"On with it then," The diving suit reappeared in the same fashion it went away, "I'd like to try how much this stands against thugs" the thing proved to be light enough to walk on walls, even with the metal boots, though it took Naruto three tries to compensate for the extra weight.

By next morning Wave smelt of iron, copper and charred or rotten flesh.

* * *

**-Clearing-Morning of the slave liberation**

"Alright people, listen up!" most of the slaves looked at the hulking suit, making Naruto glad for the amplifier inside the helmet, "Which ones of you can keep on living like normal?" a surprising number raised their hands, "Then leave, Gato is dead and no longer a threat" of the many cages only the one of minor countries and one from each major one remained with people, "Any of you have any loved ones you can go to?" Only some raised their hand, making Naruto form a clone, "He'll guide you to a port where you can go to your country" half the people followed the clone, most of them with lifeless eyes, "Which leaves you lot" most of the remaining slaves were women, most of the men in the cages of Kaminari and Tsuchi no Kuni, "Any of you want to keep on living like you did yesterday?" Three people shook their heads, the only ones that didn't have the dead look, "Then follow your path, there is nothing keeping you here anymore" The three nodded and left the clearing.

"Do any of you want to keep on living?" it was a cold question for Aoba to ask, but a valid one, many would prefer dead to life without will, but some also chose life in the hope of a new opportunity, the ones that ended up servants for their rescuers.

Only ten raised their hands, four women and six men, so Aoba motioned for them to come closer, "The rest of you huddle up, all inside one cage if possible, or two if you need more space" They all fit inside on cage, so Naruto lost his Big Daddy suit and neared the cage with no emotion on his face, "Any of you want to chicken out? Last chance to do so," only two more girls, twins, left the cage after a minute of silence, "May Kami have mercy on your tortured souls," Ami and Hiyori looked away with tears on their eyes while Aoba looked down, "Rest in peace" the cage door was closed and Naruto clutched the bars.

The sound of electricity and smell of ozone filled the air, for a minute Naruto kept the flow of Electro Bolt, stopping every single one of the people's hearts, and as soon as the electricity stopped the bodies hit the floor.

Naruto took a deep breath, "You deserve it" it would be weighting on his conscience, but it had been their choice, a last act of individualism, the last thing they wanted as humans and not what they needed as things used to the amusement of others.

They did deserve a peaceful rest.

* * *

"**I hate humans, I am one, but I hate them, I hate anyone sick enough to cause someone to lose the will to live, anyone sick enough to torture someone for something out of their control, makes me wish I was born in a better world.**

"**But I wasn't, so I won't try to defy the live I was given and instead try to make this world a world where I can raise children, I could flee the main continents altogether, I hear that the hidden continent is more peaceful.**

"**Anyway, the mission was a success, we killed all the thugs, got some of Gato's money, I got a Rosie suit and the equivalent of a chemical thrower and or grenade launcher.**

"**I wish I had found an Alpha Series, or a Lancer, as both have the best visibility in a Big Daddy suit, or at least that was what Delta said, having become and Alpha himself and having fought one, only one before the fall of Rapture over Eleanor and some other little sister that crossed paths, Lancer during his years.**

"**A Rosie is fine though, it does not have the mobility of the Bouncer, but it is not bulky, it does not get in the way, I'll still try to find an Alpha suit.**

"**March eight, four more months until the next chunnin exams, I wish I could just apply for a field promotion"**


	14. March

"**March eleven, the integration of servants into my team's lives went well, the teenaged twins went to live with Ami, Aoba kept two females and a male, I got one each and Hiyori got the rest, adding to the already big list of people helping at the Inuzuka Clan Compound.**

"**My impatience concerning ADAM is running out, but without the original blueprints of the Gene Tonics I would have to resort to more common ways to separate the ADAM from the adhesives and the enhancers, but I don't think that filtering would work and without breaking into the hospital, which I can say is the most secure building in the village, I can't get a centrifugal force machine, the only thing that could work since all ingredients seem to be of the same density, maybe I can buy one off from them.**

"**I have managed to get full control of my plasmids; I no longer have outbursts, thanks to the use of millions of clones, my chakra control is a lot more stable than it used to be, I will never be a medic ninja, but I can go for hours.**

"**I've decided to let Honoka know about my cave, maybe she could find a way to purify ADAM from what I have, I'll make a promise to myself: I will find a way to make ADAM non-adictive, I will create my own Plasmids, I will make my history in my own way."**

* * *

"**March twenty, I had a date with Yakumo, it was a success as expected, Honoka was annoyed and Ayame teased when I passed by, and Honoka, after much pestering she told me that she will be able to distill ADAM from the Gene Tonics I have at my disposal by the end of next month if all goes well for her.**

"**The Hokage has been strangely silent, he does not complain when I go ask for missions on my own, he does not object when I go clearing bandit camps, or when I return with a scroll that I obviously did not have written when I get back, not even when I go practice my torture skills on prisoners at the T&I.**

"**He is planning something, maybe it has to with the whispers of the Spy Master coming back."**

* * *

**-March twenty three-Konoha onsen**

Naruto was as relaxed as one could possibly be: the onsen was not only doing as it was supposed to, but tanks to the Fountain of Youth tonic he was also losing all the fatigue that keeping from destroying the civilians caused him.

It also helped that Yakumo was on the other side of the fence and giving his Scout a willing show by keeping her chest above the surface, she was a tease, he couldn't touch, she knew it.

He wasn't alone though, there was also a man with ridiculous haircut, his mini-me, and a girly boy, none of whom he paid any attention to, none of them seemed to mind, though, especially Bowl head.

The peace lasted until a fifth man came and went to the part near the fence, hidden by a rock, soon followed by the sound of scribbling and giggles.

Scout sent a cold breeze to Yakumo, making her sink until only her face was visible, and Naruto stood up from his sit at the spring, walking towards the man with a scowl evident on his face, "Didn't I tell you what would happen if you ever peeped on Yakumo again, you want me to remind you what, Jiraya?"

"What happened to you kid? We used to peep together when you were fifteen" he dutifully ignored the scoff and mutters of it being youthful.

"I met my girlfriend, she happens to make Real Genjutsu," Naruto patted Jiraya on the shoulder, nothing impressive considering both were seven feet closed, "Now, as good as it is to see my old peeping buddy, take your eyes from there until my girlfriend gets out or I'll fry you, remember last time?" his smirk turned slightly sadistic.

Jiraya shivered, remembering the fire and lightning that had come close to his bits last time he had done that, "It was two years ago, you're both legal, so you can't do shit, I may even stop in should you do it"

"And then both Yakumo and I will torture you," It was not an empty threat, they would do it, should he dare, "just try, I can cut you and cauterize you just as fast, and she can put you in your worst nightmare, you're lucky she prefers painting over our field of work" in fact most of the paintings in the Kurama compound were done by her, and her room was full of landscapes and what she planned to do to Yuuhi.

It was an oddly beautiful.

"Now why are you back, you perverted old fart?" Jiraya was probably the only man allied to Konoha that agreed to Naruto wanting to leave, yet doing his best to keep him in the village, contrary to everyone just wanting him out.

"I wanted to tell sensei about an organization that has popped up, S-rank criminals the lot of them" if it were B-ranks or a couple of A-ranks then it wouldn't be much note, but a S-ranks, men and women that could kill five jonin and come out with just some injuries? That shit has to be reported as soon as it happened, exactly why Jiraya was procrastinating in the bath house.

"Any reason why?" Naruto sank back into the water now that Jiraya wasn't looking through the hole in the wall.

"Not as far as I can tell, they're doing mercenary work, mainly team up with jinchuriki when they're hired" Jiraya answered, tapping a circle on his notebook, a waterproofing seal, and lowering himself into the water.

"Makes sense, chakra tanks and chakra tanks banded together, especially the ones in Kumo and Iwa," Those were the most trained, S-rank without their Bijuu, monsters in every sense of the word when their Youki entered the game.

"Yes, so I thought I would let Sensei know, even if I doubt the village would need it" Konoha had ten S-rank ninja: Hatake, Gai, Jiraya, Mitarashi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza, Hiashi Hyuuga, Sarutobi Azuma, Ebizu and Morino were such names, and many more A-rank, all the jonin in the village.

"And so here you are, peeping at the hot springs" Naruto scoffed, "You owe me money by the way."

"I'll be going now," Jiraya stood up, running from paying Naruto, even if he didn't remember why he had asked for money in the first place, any place was better than a place with an Uzumaki you owed money to.

"Idiot, I have his wallet" Naruto took the piece of leather from his hair, opened it and started counting the money, it was just that easy.

* * *

**-Hokage office-Ten minutes later**

"You couldn't mark him" it was a fact, Hiruzen thought, that Jiraya would never do as ordered when Uzumaki was involved, "You did not follow my orders."

"And instead I followed what my late student and his wife would have wanted" As an orphan, Jiraya understood that Minato looked at him like a father, and he had wanted Jiraya to look after Naruto, "You act as if Minato meant nothing to you."

"He was a great man, but he did not put his village before his family, otherwise Narutou wouldn't be the only one" the Will of Fire always came first.

Jiraya took a deep breath, thinking if he should just help Naruto leave instead of leaving him with the power hungry Sarutobi, a shade of what the man used to be, "Also, Orochimaru has a village somewhere, but like Taki and Kusa it is actually hidden, I haven't found it in the year since I found out about it" he would not tell him about Akatsuki, he would use it as an excuse to put Naruto in house arrest.

"Keep searching, I want my village secure" Jiaraya took that as a dismissal and jumped out the window, scowling as he left the tower behind.

The saying was true, you either die a hero like the First, Second and Fourth did, or live long enough to become a villain, just like Sarutobi.

Maybe he would take a suicide mission, before his wish for peace became an obsession; he didn't want to be the villain.

* * *

**-March thirty one-Naruto's cave**

"I still don't get why you didn't tell me of this as soon as I arrived" Honoka was staring at the bucker of raw ADAM she had managed to purify from the unused bottles of Gene Tonics, and now the shelf on the wall was empty, "I can't think of all the things I could do with this stuff."

"Nothing, that thing is more addictive than any drug, it's taking me all I have to keep myself from swallowing it all," Even if he was only a thing on the corner of his eye, he was struggling, "It does have great capacities, the woman who discovered it reported that it healed a man's hand after it was rendered useless by a projectile"

"It can heal?" Honoka sounded surprised.

"And many more things, with it a civilian can make fire, lighting, cyclones, wasps, invisible scouts, sonic booms, make telekinetic force fields, set decoys, and that's not all, it can turn a man invisible, faster, stronger, make him a veritable super, capable of climbing walls, bending at impossible ways, and to move things that would otherwise be unmovable human at the price of sanity"

"That sounds dangerous" Honoka whispered.

"It is, much more than Ido" Yakumo said from the mouth of the cave, carrying a basket on her arm, "but much more controllable."

Naruto moved to hug her, happy for the distraction from the ADAM, "but as I said, it is addictive and attacks the sanity," Yakumo put the basket in a free table and started handing out the food, "The second reason Rapture fell was that substance, people killed to get, it served as a catalyst for the civil war, their mistake was letting the addictive properties stay, so Honoka, can you solve that?" she had managed to make raw ADAM, maybe she could do what Tenebaum and Suchong couldn't.

Honoka stayed silent, blessing yet cursing the fact that Yakumo was such a good cook, before answering hesitantly, "I could, but it would take time, money for supplies, a proper lab, a log," Naruto held out his hand, stalling all she was about to say.

"Money is not a problem at all, nor is the lab, I can make the basement at the house as safe as one, supplies you'll have to order by mail, the log, well" Naruto searched one of the nearby drawers, "the guy that left this cave also left this things," he clicked it and his voice, in Japanese and more childish, rang out, _"I can't believe I have an ancestor from so far back, before the Rikudo Sennin,_" the voice was stopped by Naruto, as it was one of his excitable entries, "Tap this buttons and speak into it, it will make the best log, since it actually shows emotions, I can also provide with test subjects, should you need them, bandits will never be in shortage"

"Yeah, don't, you do the testing," Honoka shivered, but Naruto shrugged.

* * *

"Eh, is this working, yes? Good, now, ADAM, I think it's called, that's what Naruto called it, as far as I can tell, is like steroids, but worse, for a reason I can't yet understand, so, that's what I'm going to try and discover, and hopefully remedy, I mean, if the things Naruto said about it being able to heal is true, and I'm inclined to believe it considering I've seen photos of when Yakumo could barely stand, then the medicinal potential is almost limitless, it may increase the longevity of ninja everywhere.

"I feel foolish, talking to an inanimate object, but I think it will be a better log book than a notebook, back to potential though, could you imagine, I know Naruto has plans of making a village where discrimination is taboo, this ADAM substance, should I find a way to make it non-addictive, I think that the only illness there would be cancer when it's one the latest stages, maybe AIDS.

"And behind the public face, behind Naruto, I will be there in the scientific field, and I will be praised, praised for discovering the medicine that will stop everything but time, with Yakumo at his right, the damn guy is too faithful to accept the CRA for the Uzumaki, and Yakumo won't let me bring up the topic"

* * *

**August fifteen, I have been in high school for four days, I hate a surprisingly small group of people, most of them teachers, I have also managed to befriend a Norwegian and a Brazilian girl, along with a Swiss and a German, all of them in an exchange progran, free time has been reduces a lot, between the social service to pay for my scholarship and homework, writting time has been dimished, therefore updates will be bi-monthly, on each 1st and 15 of the month.  
**


	15. Chunnin exams

"April 2nd, I feel sick

"My first ADAM formula was not a success, that much I expected, but when Naruto was describing the effects it had on the subject to his own diary, I could not help but puke, that is how gross, how horrible the results were, it didn't help that Naruto showed no reaction, but I think that he has seen worse things, being a ninja, he does have to do unsavory things.

"Speaking of unsavory, Yakumo has been more cooperative, she doesn't cut me off when I talk about how I would like to date someone like Naruto, but the idiot is too dense to really know what I'm talking about, so it may also be that. Now if those ADAM experiments could be less gruesome."

* * *

"**April second, Honoka is truly an amazing woman, her first variation of ADAM was impressive in its results, useless, yes, but impressive nonetheless, the bandit I used it on, a rapist by the smell of the camp I picked him up from, and the sight was as gruesome as when I killed Mizuki, the guy bubbled up, his face exploded in blisters and then his stomach inflated and exploded, he died minutes later.**

"**ADAM will prove to be Honoka's greatest challenge, but as soon as she manages to make ADAM non-addictive and just as effective as the one Tennebaum discovered, she will pass on to history as the woman that solved all health issues, she'll have to make sure it can't regrow limbs though, that would be too much of a thing, ninjas would have longer lifespans and the earth would be overpopulated by warriors with not enough civilians."**

* * *

**-Hokage's office-April 3rd  
**

"You are forcing me to take part in the chunnin exams" Naruto stood in front of the Hokage, smoking despite the fact that the secretary had told him it wasn't allowed, "Are you sure you want your jinchuriki to have authority above the imbeciles, this semester is on Taki, I can beat the shit out of them, they will promote me"

"And I can just as easily demote you," It had become something of a game to Naruto, seeing how far he could push the Hokage before he snapped out an order or a blatant threat he wouldn't follow through, "You will bring more clients to the village"

"How about I let myself get killed, Yakumo-chan is just waiting for an excuse to leave the village after what you and Yuuhi did to her, Honoka is only here because I am, she has friends all over the world, survivors from her previous job, and as soon as I die she could become a researcher for Kumo or Iwa, both of them have two Bijuu, so as a seal master she would be appreciated."

"And be forced into a breeding program," the Hokage answered, "And her powers were sealed because her inner demon was too powerful for her to contain."

"And Kyuubi isn't, and Ido is a mid-level demon, nothing compared to a dream-walker or a succubus, much less a Bijuu, you did it because you were scared, like a typical human, but that is your nature isn't it, you are cowards, fearing things because they are more powerful than you" Naruto smirked when Hiruzen did not answer, "Did you know that demons came to be because they did not agree with the God's view on humans? Some wanted humans to be slaves, others wanted them to be of the same status as them, in the end three realms stood, can you guess why they were separated?"

"You will take part in the chunin exams, and impress all the potential clients in the third phase, you will not go past the second round" Naruto made a mocking salute and stared to walk away.

"Aye, aye, whatever you say, I can't wait to meet your successor, old timer, I hear Hatake is next in line"

"I hate that brat," Hiruzen said to the air around him, the ANBU guard in the office nodding along with the exception of a woman with long purple hair and a man whose mask had a bandana attached to it.

* * *

**-April fourth-Gates**

"It's for a week, then I'll come back for a month and then go the capital, where the last part will take part, anyone can access that part," Naruto was with his new team, none of them he cared about, but right now he was speaking with the Ichirakus, Yakumo and Honoka.

His team was formed by two other people from his graduation class, Hyuga Hinata, one of the first girls that started crushing on him, a shy woman with a heavenly body, she didn't like fighting, losing most of the spars in the academy because she gave up after hitting her opponent the first few times, as far as Naruto knew, she was in because her clan wanted her gone while they underwent the ceremony to make her sister the heiress.

The other one in his team was Uchiha Sasuke, the most arrogant asshole to ever graze the face of Earth, after Frank Fontaine, having dedicated to becoming the strongest man in the village in a quest for revenge against the greatest traitor to the village since Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, who slaughtered his clan before fleeing, resulting in Sasuke becoming a broken man that wanted nothing more than to eradicate everyone that ever wronged him. He was currently in an arranged marriage with one of the daughters of the Yamanaka clan.

Their caretaker was a creepy man, a man that had spent too many years in the ANBU, his eyes spoke of death, it wouldn't surprise Naruto if he started stumping around while groaning, much like a bouncer would, and with brown hair that spiked up. Yamato, one of the oldest ANBU in service, at the ripe old age of thirty eight, he was one of the oldest ninja in service, only Jiraya, Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai were older than him.

"Then I'll see you in a week," Yakumo gave him a peck on the lips, not wanting anyone to see her making out with her boyfriend.

"I'll have two new mixes for when you come back," Honoka hugged him and kissed him at the edge of the lips, but not it was probably not on purpose.

"I would leave a clone to help, but he would be followed, probably destroyed," Naruto smiled at his cousin, "You'll get it, you're smart like that, you helped me with the hypos."

"We'll be seeing you then, son, take care of yourself, and if you can, could you pick up some menma from Taki? We're about to run out." Teuchi, Ayame and Hiro took turns in saying their farewells, until Yamato suggested they start leaving to arrive before nightfall.

"Guys, we'll be taking the trees until the border, then we will be blindfolded and escorted into Takigakure, as it is one of the only hidden villages that actually lives up to the name," Yamato was neutral when he said that. The only other villages that lived up to the name were Kusa and Kumo, the latter of which had been attacked only twice before, but only Taki had never been invaded.

Naruto could care less about the measures, he could send a clone transformed into an animal to learn about how to get into the village, with no one but the best of sensors being the wiser.

The way to Taki was silent, on Hinata's part it was because she could not speak up near Naruto, but instead of a crush being the cause it was because Naruto was a scary bastard when pissed, the only one that dared do it was Jiraya, but they were in mostly good terms.

Sasuke had another reason to be silent, the same reason that he had used to escape from fangirls and to his clan's library: How to kill his brother without losing the ability to move or reproduce, he needed at least one male and one female child.

Naruto was considering the reasons on why he had been chosen for this team; Yamato was obvious, as he was the only survivor of a mokuton experiment gone wrong, and had, in a really decreased way, the power to calm down a raging Bijuu, so he could be used for if Naruto went into a berserker state for whatever reason, even though he was pretty sure that the Kyuubi was afraid of what the ginger could do to him if it tried anything that went against the deal they had made more than three months was more difficult to explain, since they were each other's least favorite person in the academy, the few teamwork exercises they had been together in were catastrophes, they clashed, the arrogant man vs. the angry one, it was doomed from the start. Hinata was also explainable, it was probably the same reason that Yamato, she could shut down his chakra circulatory system, leaving him unable to circulate the youki in the seal and useless in battle, too bad that ADAM didn't need to be channeled outwards to be used.

It would soon come into fruition, his plan, he would no longer need the village soon, he would leave.

* * *

**-Oto-that same day**

"So he's taking part," a man that resembled a snake rubbed his chin after his report on the Uchiha kid, it was required for his plan that the kid wandered on his own soon, otherwise he would need a new body.

"I'll be marking you soon, Sasuke-kun, just you wait" the room was filled with chuckles, soon turning into maniac laughter.

* * *

"**Sarutobi plans something, I don't know what, I don't know why, but he wants me in the chunnin exams, Yamato has the ability to control a Bijuu, but I can use Kyuubi's youki at will, I can control myself, I think he may be using me to destroy Taki, it wouldn't be the first time they do that, he did betray my clan before the second war, it would not be a surprise if he betrayed yet another ally.**

"**All the more reason to leave the village soon, I don't want to be their tool, I may be a splicer, but I won't allow myself to be controlled like one.**

**"I plan to test my EVE Hypos on someone during the survival part of the exam, I want to see what effect it has on someone who has no ADAM in them, the results could be anything, and that is why I want t try it, cruel, maybe, but this world is run in cruelty"**


	16. April 5

**-April fifth-Takigakure no Sato**

Naruto had separated from his team as soon as their escort had told them where the first part of the Chunnin Exams would take place, and decided to wander around town while the other three looked for their accommodations. Naruto didn't care about that, he could live perfectly fine under the stars.

Now, one must understand that Naruto was a cruel person, he did not care for what happened around him unless it affected him directly, but he was also curious, he wanted to know all he could, to try and understand the why of human nature, how he could use what happened to others to help himself get past the level he was already at.

So when he heard sobbing coming from one of the few dark alleys of Taki, his first impulse had been to ignore it and continue wandering, but he entered the alley, and found an image not that uncommon in the red light district he used to live in.

A woman was lying there, semen coming out from her every hole, her eyes almost lifeless, blond hair, brown eyes, good body. Naruto could see why someone would want to get in her pants. The image disgusted Naruto, had he been around during the act he would have blown all their brains to bits using the chakra cannon. His Big Daddy suit appeared on his body, the lights on the helmet lighting up the alley and making the woman turn her eyes to him.

She whimpered.

"**Can't say I blame ya, this thing is imposing,**" the woman used what little strength she had to try and crawl away, **"For a victim of rape you still have a lot of energy in you, you could get back on your feet soon,"** A poof of smoke made some clothes appear, **"Put those on, and don't try to run, they might come back**" another whimper. Naruto was sure he heard something else, **"And up you go**" He hoisted her unto his shoulder, her legs dangling. She clutched his helmet, **"I wouldn't be surprised if you started to despise men, or turn lesbian or something like that" **He had forgone humanity when the trauma got too hard to bear, "**I'll take you to the hospital, I won't be playing Big Daddy with you**" He was no sitter.

The girl clung to him like a lifeline, using him as a makeshift grip to reality, to Naruto it was annoying; her arms pressed the helmet, already a tight fit, even more against his head, and his visibility was reduced in the already low visibility, but to the girl the man that thing that had rescued her was the only thing that kept her from going insane at the moment. Naruto hoped she had any friends that would help her, he would NOT, ever, take any unfortunate people from the street; they had their hands, their feet and their head, let them use them. He was no Ryan, he would help those that honestly couldn't if they crossed paths, but those that could, should work to make their lives better.

Right now he was helping because he had no reason not to, and the girl reminded him of the only person he had trusted during his short childhood. That woman was dead, died during a gang war. Naruto had been distraught after her death, when he had found the body, that was what had started his dissent into darkness, back when he was six, staved off a bit after he met the Ichiraku's but his darkness had started then.

This woman would need someone to keep her grounded, Naruto would not be it, he had better things to do, but a friend, preferably female, would help her, that or her mother.

"**And down you go**" Most nurses got nervous when the hulking figure of Naruto dropped the woman on her feet, Naruto enjoyed that, it had been part of what discouraged the splicers from going after Big Daddies back then, **"Take care of her, I have more things to do**"

* * *

"**Human nature, it disgusts me, I care not for what goes on around me unless it affects me or those I care about, I am a ninja because it is the easiest way to get money from Konoha, everyone else would throw me out as soon as I asked for job, and Hiruzen wants a weapon as badly as Danzo does, it works for the three of us, at least until such time when they are no longer useful for me.**

"**Rape, I used to have a close relationship with it, many times I would walk around the Red Light and help the women get to the hospital whenever I found them after their rapes, it got me many threats, when the nurses thought that it was me, the little six-year old that knew nothing of sexuality, that raped them, but I kept on taking them, a naïve me thought that if I helped enough victims I would gain standing. I was stupid back then.**

"**When I met her, the woman that served me as a mother for a whole year before she was killed in a gang war, she tried to get me into the mentality of everyone by themselves, and in a way she succeeded, my thoughts back then changed some, I started to lose some of my innocence, I started in my path to understanding human nature.**

"**Has it really been a dozen years, since I started down this path? I am eighteen, I have entered my prime, and her teachings, her teachings have stuck around for long. Longer than the gang that killed her, I got rid of them back when I first got the plasmids."**

* * *

**-Takigakure's Academy-April six**

"I still don't get why you walk around n that, idiot" The voice of Uchiha Sasuke reached the participants of the exam taking part this semester. It was a big lot, many countries were allied with Taki, both because of its resources and its man-power. It had remained neutral since the deflection of Kakuzu of the Clack Threads.

"**Intimidation. Three things run this world, and you both would do well to remember them, and all of you eavesdroppers too"** The hulking Naruto, towering over everyone in the room, said from inside his helmet, over the heavy sound of his boots, **"To those that don't already know, the world is run by money, fear, and power, you have one, people will try to take you on, if you have two, like I do, then they'll try to get some of it, if you have all tree, like Orochimaru of the sannin or any Kage, then you have an army between you and the enemy**" one of the first teachings from her, **"That and I have better air on the tanks"** The only way to receive his nicotine was by injections, so he injected himself slowly with a Hypo, filled with liquid nicotine instead of EVE

Some of the gennin, the oldest ones that looked to be on their late twenties, nodded, it was something they had learnt some time after becoming ninja.

Hinata, the gentle soul she was, did not agree on that, but she did not voice it. She needed to get rid of that, a Hyuuga, especially a female one, would be made into breeding stock as soon as the person was discovered. Many Uzumaki had that happen to them after the destruction. All of them made themselves sterile.

"Well, ain't that a cynical view of the world" A man, slicked black hair, brown eyes as cynical as Naruto's and just as cunning, an Iwa headband on the shoulder, "Never expected that from a shaking leaf"

"**And I never expected a dense ass to have eyes like those"** Naruto answered, angling the holes on the 'out' hose so it hit the guy in the face, it worked, **"It's good to see you again Ivan, how long has it been?"**

"Three years, Naruto, you still smoke then?" Ivan Trakovich, one of the only people that kept a family name from before The Collapse, he and Naruto had met in the Red Light, Ivan left the village when he couldn't stand their treatment of bastard children from the Red Light district anymore.

The man took out a blunt, lighting it with a click of his fingers, "how has Konoha been treating you?" It was weird to everyone else, how to normal enemies could be seen sitting together.

"**Same as it did before you left, though I got a girlfriend now, and distant cousin living with me**" Naruto answered, his helmet disappearing with a puff of smoke and a cigarette appearing on his hand.

"So life had been good on you, Konoha not so much," The man took out a board, "Care for a game of chess?"

"Backgammon would be better now, too many people watching" A game of chess could be enough for a good observer to gain a grip on how the players' minds worked.

And so they played, a game unknown to most, to only those that liked games from before the Collapse, the few that had survived.

"Alright people, welcome to Taki, you are my prissoners for now, try to escape your torture and find the way out" Darkness descended unto them unexpectedly, all of them lost sense of their chakra, only their teammates were visible to them, they were trapped in a very high level genjutsu, none of them would know how to break out without pain, "There are five rules in this stage of the exam: If one of your teammates gives away the information I implanted on you, you lose. If one of you is…killed in the interrogation, you lose. If one of you doesn't make it to the exit, you lose. If you give up, you lose. If you don't get out before five hours, you lose. Start."

Naruto considered his options, none of them were healthy. If he tried to break through the thin ninja wire there was no guaranty that his suit would not rip, and repairing it would be a bother, not counting what it would do to his arms. Plasmids were out, with no contact to his chakra he couldn't burn through the thing. The chakra cannon was next to his chair, but if he blew the legs he might blow up his legs too, unless he aimed it right. Kyuubi could burn through the cable, but he preferred not being an actual prisoner.

With a sigh he started to concentrate on his breathing, breathing slowly, lowering the temperature with the little EVE that his suit had left over, it was his only chance. "Where is the secret entrance!" A slap made him look towards his torturer, but he was back to cooling the cable before he could take a good look, he had a cable to snap.

Ivan was in no better situation, but his life in not one, but to Red Light districts had taught him more than what an academy could, and She had taught both him and Naruto even more than what a jonin would to his team.

He started to wiggle, slowly, his arms first and then his legs, it was a little know quality of ninja wire that it tended to expand when constant strain was place upon it, buch like gold, but not only did it have to be constant, it also had to be in intervals, the later reason was mostly for the safety of the one trapped. It was because of the chakra conductive qualities it had, since it was made using a metal that was not chakra metal it could not handle the stress without growing, just like the human body could not grow older without growing bigger.

It would take him an hour to escape, at the very least.

* * *

**-Five hours later**

When the genjutsu finally lifted to those that had not escaped 'the facility yet,' most of them noticed that from the hundreds of people, only a few dozen remained, but most of them left as soon as the technique ended, all of them with their heads hanging. A few of the girls were crying, so were a few of the guys. Ninja torture, however basic, was painful as hell. The first shot of ADAM hurt more for longer.

Ivan and his team stayed, so did most of the Kumo teams and Iwa teams, Naruto's was one of the only teams from Konoha, his and a team he had seen only in passing.

"Congratulations, you survived standard torture, things rookies learn in their first year in any T&I department, you have no guaranty you would survive higher levels of it," the proctor was still an unknown, leaving the room as suddenly as he had arrived in it, "Go back to your hotels, the next stage will be tomorrow morning"

* * *

"**Ivan Trakovich, he and I used to share the dream of being Hokage and making Konoha a better place for akasenkos, the children of the Red Light, when we met Her he took to her teaching easier, but both of us wanted to believe we would be better than normal humans, after her dead, his descent into darkness was swift, two weeks after the fact he was already distrusting of everyone we met, Ayame and Teuchi were the exception, I had known them for a while and nothing had happened to me when I was with them.**

"**Shortly before I found Delta's cave he told me that he could no longer stand Konoha, he was an Akasenko, but unlike most of them he decided to stay a civilian, I still don't know why. He left exactly one month before I found Delta's cave, his leaving was the reason I started to wander the forests actually.**

"**He didn't tell me where he would go, I know now that he traveled to Iwa, and he and his teammates seemed to trust each other enough to not stab each other in the back, so I know his life there has been better, not ideal, but better.**

"**I offered him a place in the town I am planning to build, told him he could bring whoever he liked, told he would bring his wife, the female of his team. It was surprising to me, I didn't think he would get married until well past his thirties, with how distrusting he is.**

"**It is good that we met again, he is the only one I would trust with my life back then"**


End file.
